Tales from Mirkwood: Heritage
by AustralianRanger012
Summary: Elu Thingol was not the only elf to fall in love with one of the Maiar, nor was he the only elf to have a child with her. Maia heritage ran in the veins of more than one elvish bloodline, even if only a few knew it. And the Maia are powerful, something the Royal Family of Mirkwood is all too aware of. Multi-chaptered. Everyone (plus some new characters) appears at some point.
1. Belegon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters in this story, and make no money from them. This story** **is purely a work of fanfiction and written for fun. However, I do own the OC's, and I ask that you don't use them in your own writing without consulting me first.**

 **FAIR WARNING: If this is the first story of the Tales from Mirkwood series you have ever read, then you will probably not have a clue what is going on. I recommend reading at least The Doriath Days first for a basic context.**

 **A/N**

 **This story came about when I asked for writing prompts for what to write next in this Universe. Whyamiobsessed asked for a coming-of-age story, or one in which everyone's special abilities were explored further. The Plot Bunnies decided they** _ **loved**_ **that idea, and so here we are.**

 **Though this story turned out to be more of a backstory about everyone growing up, with a side order of them discovering the extent of their abilities, then a coming-of-age story. I hope this is still something like what you asked for, Whyamiobsessed!**

 **Thranduil's abilities are explained further in Tales from Mirkwood: The Doriath Days. Therefore, he will not feature a chapter in this one. However, his children and grandchildren will each have their own chapter (11 in total) focussing on how they, and those around then, found out about their powers/the extent of their powers, and how they dealt with this knowledge. And all the rest of the backstory and universe building the Plot Bunnies decided to put in around those main themes. The format of this story is very similar to The Foundling Prince (interconnecting chapters that take place over an extended period of time), so readers of that will know what to expect.**

 **These chapters are posted chronologically, in descending order from the eldest (Belegon) to the youngest (Helegion). Though, to add to confusion, the events in the chapters don't necessarily take place chronologically :/ I highly recommend at least skimming the authors notes where they appear, as I will add additional explanations where needed so it all makes sense.**

 **I hope you enjoy learning more about everyone's Maia-inherited abilities!**

* * *

 **Chapter one: Belegon**

Oropher entered his house. He was feeling worn thin after having been called out from a nice relaxing morning to deal with a petty dispute.

He really had no idea how _he_ had come to be appointed as the unofficial judge for petty disputes is this part of the world. He might be a trusted and highly regarded advisor to King Thingol, but still…

"The dark-haired one lied to you."

Oropher started slightly, before frowning at his young grandson, standing just inside the doorway. Unbeknown to Oropher, Belegon had apparently seen and heard what had just happened.

"What do you mean, he lied? He sounded sincere to me. The other one was clearly in the wrong."

Belegon nodded firmly.

"Yes, he was. But the dark-haired one still lied. I can tell."

Oropher frowned.

"How could you tell? This is a serious matter, Belegon Thranduilion Oropherion. I need to know why you are so sure he is lying."

The small elfling just shook his head, even as his face took on an obstinate expression.

"I do not know how. I just know he is lying. And please do not use my full name. Everyone knows I do not like it."

With crossed arms and that stubborn expression on his face, the elfling looked just like a mini version of Thranduil. Except for his silver hair. _That_ came from his grandfather. As did his stubbornness.

Ever since Belegon's birth, Oropher had frequently asked every deity out there why his stubbornness and strong-will was the one thing that both his descendants seemed to have inherited. They never seemed to inherit his stunning good looks (both Thranduil and Belegon looked more like his beloved wife had in her elven form), yet they had inherited his fiery temper and stubbornness.

And of course, Thranduil had inherited those abilities of his from his mother as well. Abilities that did not seem to have passed on…

Oropher suddenly did a double-take, as a thought occurred to him. Looking very closely at Belegon, whose bravo started to disappear the longer his grandfather stared at him, Oropher said one thing.

"Belegon. I am going to go see Councillor Lagoron."

The small elfling stared at him, perplexed.

"No, you are not. I do not know what you are planning to do, but you are not going to see him."

Oropher felt his earlier suspicions solidifying.

"Why do you say that? It is rather impertinent to tell me that I am not going to do something that I have said I will do."

Belegon did not drop his gaze, nor flinch.

"Maybe. But you _were_ lying. That evens the score."

"How can you be so sure?"

The elfling shrugged.

"I tell you before. I know when people lie."

Oropher realised that he was not going to get any more out of Belegon. The elfling himself likely did not fully know how to explain things; despite his intelligence and intellectual maturity, he _was_ still only a young child. When this realisation sunk in, Oropher made a swift decision.

"You are right. I am not going to see Councillor Lagoron. You and I are going to see your father. You are not in trouble," Oropher added upon seeing Belegon tense up, "but there is something he must know."

Belegon, who had relaxed as soon as Oropher said he wasn't in trouble, nodded slowly.

"Okay. What does he need to know?"

"You will see when we get there."

* * *

Thranduil stared at his father in shock.

"Are you sure?"

Oropher nodded.

"Yes. There was no other way for him to have known."

Thranduil still looked stunned.

"But he has never given any indication he inherited anything from Naneth…"

"No, he has not. But how else do you explain this?"

After a moment, Thranduil shook his head.

"I cannot."

"Yes." Oropher agreed. "Neither can I. This is the only way it makes sense. It actually makes a lot of sense. She was very powerful. As are you. And it seems your son takes after you in that regard."

They both looked at Belegon, who was standing in front of them, looking worried. Though he knew grandfather had told him the truth when he'd said Belegon was not in trouble, he did not understand what Grandfather and Ada were talking about. It was making him very uneasy. He did not like not knowing what was happening.

Recognising his young son's discomfort, Thranduil lifted him onto his lap. The elfling automatically cuddled into him, and Thranduil brushed an unruly strand of silver hair out of his face.

"Belegon, grandfather says you did not believe him when he said he was going to see Councillor Lagoron. Why did you do that? It is not good to not believe people when they tell you they are going to do something."

Belegon stared indignantly at his grandfather. Oropher was once again reminded of Thranduil. Their expressions were identical.

"But he was lying to me! He had no intention of going to see Lagoron!"

Thranduil glanced quickly at his father, before turning back to his son.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"I know he was lying, because I felt funny when he told me that. I always feel funny when someone does not tell the truth."

Thranduil's facial expression did not change. Only his eyes betrayed his complicated feelings about the situation. When he spoke, his voice was gentle and soothing.

" _Ion nîn_ , can you try and describe to me exactly how you feel when someone lies?"

Belegon nodded slowly.

"My tummy and head start hurting. Not bad, but enough that I know something is not right."

"How long does it last?"

"Not long. It is over almost as quickly as it arrives. When it happens, I know I have just heard a lie. When someone lies directly to me, I feel even worse."

"Does the feeling last any longer when you are being directly lied to?"

"No. It is always quick."

"How do you know it happens because you have heard a lie?"

Belegon grinned, his eyes lighting up at the memory.

"It took me a while to figure that out. When I was very little, I did not know why I would suddenly feel bad, and then be okay not long after. It was not until I saw Hadron take some sweetcakes from the royal kitchens, and then lie about it to the cook later, that I realised I only felt this way when someone does not tell the truth."

"How long ago was that?"

Belegon scrunched up his small face in concentration.

"I do not know. It happened when I was much littler, around the time you gave Naneth her silk shawl."

That had been almost six years ago, Thranduil realised with a start. Belegon had known about this for six years, and been dealing with it since he'd been born.

All without ever giving anyone any indication about this ability. Thranduil had certainly never seen any clue that it existed, and Laereth had not said anything. It was true that Thranduil possessed abilities most elves did not have, but he had never once contemplated these types of abilities could pass on to his own children.

After hearing all his son had to say, Thranduil looked at Oropher uncertainly.

"It seems you were right. He has not only inherited Maia abilities, but above-average intelligence. Even for an elf."

Oropher nodded firmly.

"Of course I am. The boy has Maia blood, just like you. We should have expected something out of the ordinary to happen, given what you can do."

Thranduil shrugged.

"Not necessarily. There are only two of my kind in existence. It is not like anyone has ever really done this before."

Seizing a lull in their conversation, Belegon spoke up.

"Ada, what is a May-a? And what is this about special abilities?"

Resigning himself to having a long and very involved conversation with his young son (at least his father was here to help him with the more awkward parts), Thranduil started speaking.

"The Maiar are…"

But, before he could get any further, Oropher hurriedly got up. Thranduil stopped talking, and looked at him questioningly. Oropher did not look happy. Actually, that was an understatement. He looked livid.

"Ada? What is wrong?"

"I have just made a huge lapse in judgement that I must fix."

Oropher made a speedy, yet dignified, exit from Thranduil's room, his face as black as thunder. Sending a confused look after his father, Thranduil turned to his son.

"What was _that_ about?"

Belegon grinned smugly.

"He believed the elf who lied to him before."

Thranduil slowly grinned back, as the full implications of Belegon's words sunk in.

"The elf who did that is about to regret that they _ever_ thought they could lie to my father, and get away with it."

But Belegon's mind was already on other things, and he did not hear.

"Ada, what is a May-a? You were about to tell me."

Thranduil sighed. Trust his father to desert them when he could use the help. Still, maybe it would be better this way; it would probably be a lot calmer. Oropher was still grieving for his wife, and was very bitter over her death. Even though it had occurred so long ago, the pain had never left him, nor even really faded.

"I was, and I will. The Maiar are…"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **The Wrath of Oropher knows no bounds. *Plot Bunnies titter happily at the thought of a random elf having to face down Oropher and his anger***

 **I like to think that Thranduil's mother and Queen Melian were sisters/considered themselves to be sisters. Which would make Thranduil and his family related to Lúthien and all her descendants. Including Elrond and Aragorn. For those who aren't obsessed with the Silmarillion and elven history of the First Age…Basically, in this headcannon, Thranduil's mother was a Maia (like Gandalf, but more powerful as her powers were not bound) who came to Middle Earth around the same time as Melian did. Like Melian, she fell in love with and married an elf (Oropher) resulting in a son (Thranduil) who inherited many magical-type powers from her. As did his children and grandchildren, which is what this story explores.**

* * *

 **Preview of Chapter 2: Golwendir**

 _ **Golwendir run into the room where his mother was reading. He was in hysterics, and hurled himself at Laereth.**_

" _ **Ada is dead! The monster killed him!"**_

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Reviews make my day, and encourage the Plot Bunnies to write more stories like this one. Which may or may not be a good thing…**


	2. Golwendir

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters in this story, and make no money from them. This story** **is purely a work of fanfiction and written for fun. However, I do own the OC's, and I ask that you don't use them in your own writing without consulting me first.**

 **Thankyou to reviewers of Chapter 1! Guest, Freeranger, Whyamiobsessed.**

 **A/N**

 **There is a four-hundred-year odd age-gap between Belegon and Golwendir. Golwendir is only a little bit older in age than Elrond.**

 **And we finally meet Thranduil's first wife! The Plot Bunnies decided they were guilty enough for killing her, and did not want to also be responsible for her non-appearance. Turns out, incriminating my Plot Bunnies is murder cases makes them behave better.**

 **At least temporarily. But that's another chapter.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Golwendir**

Thranduil's second child was not born until almost three-hundred years after Belegon reached his majority. This gap had not been intentional. The circumstances of the last few hundred years had just not been ideal to raise a child in. Thranduil and Laereth had wanted more children, and had patiently waited many years to fulfil their dream of having a large family. Finally, they felt settled enough in a safe place to try to grow their family. It did not take long for Laereth to fall pregnant, and Belegon was absolutely over the moon when he heard he was to be a big brother. Ever since he'd started talking, he'd been begging his parents for a little brother or sister. Though he was now well and truly an adult by the standards of any elf, Belegon begged to be allowed to share a room with his new sibling. Especially when he heard he was to have a little brother. After talking it over, Thranduil and Laereth had decided to allow it, once the child was weaned. Until then, he could sleep in a cradle in their room.

While they were excited over having another child, Thranduil and Laereth had other things to consider. The primary one being that their child would most likely inherit some out-of-the-ordinary ability from Thranduil's Maia mother. After all, Belegon had above-average intelligence and beauty, and possessed the gift of knowing if anyone was lying, or not telling the whole truth. A skill he had effortlessly perfected already, even though he was still young. Given the wide range of abilities Thranduil possessed, and the fact Belegon had inherited something completely different from his father, meant neither parent was sure what would happen with their second child. And there was still the possibility he would possess no extraordinary abilities. It was true that Belegon did, but it was very weak when compared to what his father could do. What they were sure about, was they'd love their second son dearly, no matter what he did. They had waited a long time for this to happen, and did not intend to let anything ruin it now.

But it still did not stop the worry of what _could_ happen. It would not be so bad if they did not have to keep it a secret from everyone around them. Oropher was adamant only Thranduil, his descendants, and those they married be told the truth about his late wife. The only other people who knew outside the family were a few trusted friends who had known her personally, and none of them were about to say anything. Thranduil did not know why his father felt this way, but he trusted Oropher had a good reason. And Thranduil was not about to disrespect his wishes.

Golwendir was only eight years of age when his abilities revealed themselves to his family. They later realised that, like Belegon, he'd had this ability since he was born. It just hadn't been obvious to anyone before. However, one day in late summer, when Oropher and Thranduil had gone out riding alone, Golwendir run into the room where his mother was reading. He was in hysterics, and hurled himself at Laereth.

"Ada is dead! The monster killed him!"

Laereth tried desperately to calm her son down, telling him that his Ada was out, but would be back soon. However, nothing she said was working. Golwendir was still sobbing and pleading for Thranduil, clutching tightly to his mother's dress, saying over and over that Ada was dead. Laereth did not know what to do. Nothing was calming him down, and his hysterics were starting to make her agitated. Just as she was trying to figure out how to best handle the situation, and reassure her son that Thranduil was fine, Belegon entered the room to talk to her. Without warning, the little elfling detached himself from his mother, and threw himself at his big brother's legs.

"Belgie! Ada is dead! The monster killed him!"

Belegon blinked. Several times. Squatting down, the older elf looked the elfling in the eye.

"Golwendir, how do you know this?"

The little elfling let out a sob.

"I saw."

Laereth looked helplessly at her eldest.

"Belegon, would you please assure him that his Ada is okay, he is just out riding, and will be home soon?"

Belegon shook his head.

"I am not so sure about that, Naneth. And I am not telling my little brother something I am not sure of."

Now it was Laereth's turn to blink. She often felt both her husband and son talked in riddles. And, though they always understood each other perfectly, she often did not have a clue what they meant.

This was one of those times.

"What do you mean?"

"I do not know the specifics, but he is not lying. He fully believes that Ada is dead, or in danger of dying."

Belegon's grey-blue eyes met his mother's sea-blue ones. Both now mirrored worry. After taking another look at her still sobbing young son, Laereth decided what to do.

"Belegon, go find Lagoron. Ask him to ride out with you and a few others to see what is happening. If nothing else, your father and grandfather should be home by now. He is completely loyal to Oropher and our family. Go."

Belegon had detached his little brother and was out the door almost before she'd finished speaking. That sorted, Laereth turned her attention back to Golwendir.

"Belgie has gone to help Ada. He will be okay."

Golwendir just shook his head as he sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Laereth winced, and handed him a clean handkerchief without a word. Normally, she would reprimand him for not using one, but knew this was not the time to be doing anything but reassuring her youngest. He was very agitated, sure that something terrible had happened to his Ada.

He was so totally convinced of this fact, that Laereth began truly believing that something was wrong. Not that there was anything she could do about it. She had already sent Belegon and Lagoron find her husband and father-in-law. All they could do now was wait.

* * *

Sometime later, Thranduil entered the room where Laereth and Golwendir were. Laereth only had time to register that her husband's clothes were covered in black blood, before an elfling-sized tornado hit his legs.

"Ada! You are alive!"

Thranduil looked at Laereth in bewilderment, before squatting down to be at eye level with his youngest.

"Why would I not be alive, _ion nîn_?"

Golwendir threw his arms around his father's neck, not caring that he was covered in orc blood, only caring that his father was safe.

"I saw you. I saw the monster come up behind you and raise his axe. You could not hear me. You disappeared before the monster kill you, but I sure he had."

Golwendir had his head buried in his father's chest, so he did not see the concerned look Thranduil gave Laereth, who had left her chair by the window and was hovering over them. Thranduil was, truth be told, very shaken by what had just happened to him and his father. Those orcs had been violent and angry. If Lagoron and Belegon hadn't arrived when they had with an armed group, things may have gone very badly for the two elves. However, what Golwendir had just said shook him way more than the orc attack had. There was no reason for Golwendir to think that Thranduil had been in danger to begin with, and no logical explanation for him knowing exactly what had happened.

Thranduil had just gotten back from the ride. He'd come straight here to check that his family was okay, after Belegon had told him Golwendir needed to see him. Given Laereth's clear confusion, she obviously did not know what had just gone down.

But Golwendir somehow did. That, and the fact he'd described the scene perfectly, had his father very concerned.

There was no logical explanation for his eight-year-old son to know those things.

Especially before the event had even happened. The orcs hadn't attacked until just after Lagoron and Belegon's group had joined them.

That type of foresight…

Thranduil's train of thought shuddered to a halt.

Foresight.

Thranduil's mother had possessed foresight. While she had not had it as strongly as some, she had still known certain events would happened ahead of time.

Thranduil picked up Golwendir, who immediately cuddled into him, uncaring of the blood that was now smeared across his face and clothes. Thranduil had originally been planning to have a bath after seeing what Golwendir wanted him for. Right now, those plans had completely gone out of his head. He currently had much more important things to attend to then restoring his normally immaculate appeared.

Like figuring out if Golwendir possessed the gift of foresight like his grandmother had.

"The monster did come up behind me, that is true. However, Lagoron saw what was happening, and killed it before it could harm me. Thanks to the warriors he and Belegon brought with them, the few other orcs were easily dealt with."

Golwendir sniffed.

"You were killed. I _saw_ it."

Thranduil nodded slowly.

"Okay. Is this the first time you have ever seen something happen before it does?"

Golwendir shook his head.

"No. I seen things that happen before."

Laereth looked up sharply, as Thranduil asked another question.

"What kind of things have you seen before they happen? And how do you know they happened?"

The little elfling cuddled into his father even more.

"I saw Ada Adaenin yelling at General Nínimon for taking too many supplies from the stable without asking permission. Nínimon later complained about it, and I overheard. I saw you today. I know Nana and Belgie are organising surprise for your begotten day" Golwendir's eyes started to sparkle, "but I cannot tell you what it is, or it will not be surprise."

Laereth's eyes went big. They _were_ planning a surprise for Thranduil, but there was no way that Golwendir should know that. Laereth had thought him too little to understand he had to keep it a secret for too long, so had decided to wait until closer to the time to tell him. Apparently, she'd been wrong in thinking he couldn't keep a secret from his father. Not noticing her reaction, or any of their reactions for that matter, the elfling continued without a pause.

"And I saw Belgie's wedding."

There came a strangled sound from behind Thranduil at that. Turning around, the Sindar looked at his eldest son, who had entered the room at some point, with a raised eyebrow.

"Something you want to tell me, Belegon?"

The silver-haired elf's face was bright red. But he looked his father in the eye, and, when he spoke, his voice was steady and sounded normal.

"No Ada. I have nothing to tell you. Not yet anyway."

Thranduil gave him a piercing look.

"You sure?"

Belegon threw up his hands.

"I mean what I say! I have no secret girlfriend or lover or anything else! When I do, you will be the first to know. Believe me."

Thranduil may have said more, if Golwendir hadn't suddenly piped up.

"I not say it happened. I say I saw it happen."

Golwendir smiled brightly at his brother.

"She is pretty. You are lucky. I would like girl that pretty."

No one was sure exactly what to say to _that_. Deciding to leave the matter for now, Thranduil gently lifted the small elfling's chin to encourage him to make eye contact. When he did, Thranduil spoke softly.

"You saved my life today, Golwendir. If you had not told Naneth what you saw, things would have turned out very differently. If you ever see anything like that again, or ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen, you are to tell me, Nana or Belgie immediately. It does not matter what we are doing. If you tell us you have seen something bad, we will always listen to you. Can you promise me you will do that?"

"Can I come to you, Ada? Feel safe with you. You keep bad things away."

Thranduil blinked a few times, a taken back at his son's utter faith in him. Laereth, having mostly recovered from her earlier shock, grinned at seeing his reaction. Belegon did not appear to have heard anything that was going on. He was still looked a bit shell shocked from Golwendir's earlier revelation. Then Thranduil smiled.

"Of course, you can come to me first. However, if I am not around, or you cannot find me, can you promise me you will go to either Nana or your brother?"

Golwendir nodded.

"Yes, Ada. I promise if you are not around, I will tell Nana or Belgie if I see bad things. What about other, not bad things?"

Thranduil nodded.

"If you would like to tell one of us, that is fine. If you are ever worried or not sure about anything, you can always come to one of us. Just make sure you do not let anything slip about begotten day surprises. I think you almost gave your Nana a heart-attack."

Golwendir blinked, and pulled slightly away from Thranduil, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"What is heart-attack?"

Thranduil shook his head dismissively.

"Not something elves have to worry about. Figure of speech. You scared her with thinking you were going to tell me her secret."

Golwendir looked indignantly at his mother.

"I not do that! I keep secret. Ada be surprised!"

Thranduil smiled in amusement at the tiny elfling's indignation. It was just too cute for words.

"I am sure I will be."

That settled the elfling down, and he soon happily went back to playing with is blocks. After talking to his wife and eldest son for a few more moments, Thranduil left to go and clean himself up. However, the whole time he was doing it, thoughts of Golwendir's gift were not far from his mind. He'd sorted out the problem for now, but that did not mean it would stay sorted. As soon as Golwendir was old enough to understand, Thranduil would tell him all about his grandmother, and the heritage she had left them with.

* * *

Laereth – Song: Thranduil's first wife.

* * *

 **Well. It seems that Lagoron (which many of you may remember from The Foundling Prince) is in this universe in a slightly different incarnation. In this universe, he is older than Thranduil, and was an advisor/friend to Oropher for thousands of years. Before that, he was a Councillor in the employ of King Thingol. And, after Dagorlad, he became an advisor to King Thranduil. He is practically part of the family; Plot Bunnies have just informed me. Okay, why hasn't he appeared before then?**

 ***Plot Bunnies slink away without answering* (author mutters uncomplimentary things about Plot Bunnies under her breath) In case you haven't realised, I have a troubled relationship with my Plot Bunnies. Half of them even dumped me the other day. I'll dump them…*authors mutters murderous threats against her ex-Plot Bunnies***

 **Lagoron is also apparently one of the few who knows the truth about Oropher's wife, due to witnessing some of the events personally. He is a very trusted friend indeed.**

* * *

 **Preview of Chapter 3: Lanthirwen**

 _ **Lanny seemed unaware of what had just happened, but Belegon's shocked sound and expression caused her to glance where he was staring.**_

* * *

 **So, what did you think of this chapter and Laereth? I'd love it if you would take a minute or two to leave a review and let me know!**


	3. Lanthirwen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters in this story, and make no money from them. This story** **is purely a work of fanfiction and written for fun. However, I do own the OC's, and I ask that you don't use them in your own writing without consulting me first.**

 **Thank you to Whyamiobsessed, Freeranger, and Coffeeranger for reviewing Chapter 2!**

 **Also, I am going away this weekend without my laptop, so won't be updating this story until mid-next week.**

 **A/N**

 **This chapter takes place after they moved to Greenwood the Great (Mirkwood) at some point during the latter part of the Second Age of Middle Earth. I do not know if Tolkien ever gave a proper date for the Sindar moving here and Oropher taking Kingship over the Silvan elves, but in this story, it happened towards the end of the Second Age.**

 **Also, just a reminder that I am working off the idea that elflings take four/five years to reach the physical maturity that humans experience in one. Though they do mature faster intellectually. They reach physical maturity at between fifty to one hundred years of age, but are not considered to be adults until they are one hundred and twenty-five.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Lanthirwen**

By the time Lanny was born, her family knew they tended to be born with powerful abilities, curtesy of Thranduil's Maia heritage, and were prepared for it. While Lanthirwen was only going to be 1/8th Maia, everyone fully expected her to have some ability that was out of the ordinary, or to be different in some way.

From the moment she was born, Lanny did not disappoint. When she opened her eyes for the first time and looked at Thranduil, the Maia/elf did a double-take.

She had his mother's violet-blue eyes.

As for special abilities, however, Lanny did not appear to have any talents that were out of the ordinary. Her intelligence and beauty were above those of an average elf, due to her Maia ancestry. But, apart from her eye colour, she appeared to be a normal elf in every other way. So much so, that her family started to think the Maia-inherited abilities that both her father and grandfather possessed had not passed on. That, though she had Maia blood, it was too diluted to give her anything special like that.

It was not until they moved to the Greenwood when Lanny was just over forty, that her family found out that she _had_ inherited a gift.

A very special one.

And it was discovered by accident one day, when Belegon was out walking with her in the woods.

Since they'd come to the Greenwood, Lanny had taken to living there like a duck takes to water. She was constantly begging _anyone_ to take her out into the forest she'd fallen in love with. She was not considered old enough to go out on her own in this unfamiliar place just yet. Belegon normally indulged her if he had no other duties to attend to, though she had managed to persuade everyone but Oropher to take her out at some point. She would probably have tried it on him, but being the King of the Realm had given the Sindar elf a lot to do. Consequently, he was rarely seen by anyone other than Thranduil, who, as the Crown Prince, had been roped into helping him with many of his new duties.

Calithildis occasionally took Lanny outside, but she preferred to stay indoors and supervise the decorating of the caves that were now their home. As the only adult female in the family (Laereth having tragically died not long ago), she had decided if she didn't step in with a feminine touch, the whole place would be grim and untasteful. Lanny sometimes helped her mother in this, but it was normally only so Calithildis would finish her appointed task in time to take her outside.

And Golwendir was who-knows-where doing who-knows-what most of the time. He was sometimes not even seen for meals, which had initially worried his older brother. Golwendir had taken their mother's death very hard, and was having trouble dealing with it. While they'd all loved her, he'd been the closest to her by far. Belegon had always been more his father's son. When he'd first started spending extended periods of time away, Belegon had worried his brother was planning to do something unwise, despite his name. Golwendir had assured Belegon that he wasn't going to fade or anything like that. He found the trees comforting, and enjoyed hunting, gardening and fishing with the wood elves. Thanks to his abilities, Belegon knew his brother had not been lying, which had eased his worries somewhat. It hadn't removed them completely, but knowing his brother wasn't planning to do anything stupid meant Belegon could focus on other things without worrying.

Like looking after his daughter.

Who was currently happily running around under the trees. She'd wanted to climb up into them, but Belegon was worried she would fall and hurt herself. While the trees were friendly enough, the Sindar was all too aware that they did not have the deep connection to the forest that the Silvan elves had. They could talk to and sense the emotions of the trees, but could not understand what the trees said in response. That seemed to be true for all the Sindar, except for Thranduil. He was very good at understanding what the trees were saying or implying, though even he couldn't hold conversations with them. His family had chalked his deeper connection up to him being half-Maia.

By this point, they were all very use to odd things happening to all of them at random times. They always chalked whatever happened up to Thranduil's Maia heritage, and got on with the job at hand.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, Belegon did not forgot to keep an eye on his daughter. However, when she ran around behind a row of bushes, and did not appear again within a few moments, the older elf hurried after her.

He all but ran around the bushes when he heard her talking to someone. While everyone in the forest had welcomed them and being nice, they were still strangers in a strange place. Belegon knew fatherhood had made him very paranoid. But, after all he'd seen and experienced in his life, he felt it was justified. Especially when his only daughter was involved.

When he rounded the bushes, Belegon did not know what to think. Lanny was squatting down on the edge of a small clearing, talking animatedly.

"Maybe I can fix it for you?"

Belegon looked around to try and see who she was talking to. But, as far as he could see, they were the only ones there. He then looked back to his daughter.

"Lanny, who are you talking to?"

The elfling looked up at her father in surprise.

"This sapling, Ada. It is feeling very weak. The soil around here is not good, and the bigger trees suck all the nutrients out of it for their own use. The little saplings really struggle. Can we fix it, Ada?"

Belegon blinked at his full Sindar daughter in shock.

"Lanny, can you actually understand what that tree is saying?"

His daughter looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, can you not hear it? This poor sapling has been begging for help for days. It says not many Silvan elves come to this part of the forest since we moved in. Otherwise it would have asked one of them for help. It is dying, Ada."

As Lanny was speaking, she had subconsciously reached out and touched the drooping leaves of the plant. As she was still looking at her father, she did not see what happened. But Belegon did. And he could not believe his own eyes.

As soon as her hand connected with the spindly sapling, the little plant (which was barely more than a twig with a few leaves, and that was being generous) visibly perked up. As Belegon watched, the plant stood up straighter, and even sprouted more leaves. Lanny seemed unaware of what had just happened, but Belegon's shocked sound and expression caused her to glance where he was staring. She to, froze in shock when she saw the rejuvenated sapling. Which had visibly grown almost an inch and sprouted the new leaves.

"Ada, what just happened?"

Belegon squatted down next to his daughter to examine the sapling closer.

"I'm not entirely sure Lanny. What do you think just happened?"

Lanny was still staring at the sapling, which could now more accurately be called a small tree.

"I caused the sapling to grow?"

It was clearly a question. But, the longer Belegon thought about what he had just seen, the more he realised that was exactly what had just happened.

Lanny had, quite simply, healed the sapling/brought it back to life. Somehow.

"I think you did slightly more than that. I think you healed it."

Lanny stared at her small tree.

"I healed it?"

Belegon put an arm around her shoulder.

"So it would seem. It certainly seems to be a lot healthier than it was before."

Lanny nodded slowly. She still couldn't take her eyes off the tree.

"Yes, but _how_ did I do it Ada?"

Belegon squeezed her shoulder.

"That is a very special family secret that only a handful of elves know about. As you did not show any signs of having abilities before now, Ada Adaenin and I made the decision not to tell you about it. However, that has now changed. Come, we will find Ada Adaenin. He and I will explain everything to you, and answer any questions you have."

Belegon picked up his daughter. Together, they headed back towards the palace, Belegon intent on finding his father. While he could have told Lanny about the Maia heritage in detail, he knew he would not be able explain it as clearly or concisely as Thranduil would. He was also concerned he would not be able to adequately answer some of the questions Lanny would be sure to have about things. And Belegon did not want her to be confused or scared of anything she was going to hear.

* * *

"She healed the tree, Ada. And caused it to grow several inches just by touching it. I saw it with my own eyes."

Thranduil was listening to Belegon intently, a thoughtful look on his face. When he had been fully appraised of what had just happened, the Sindar smiled softly.

"You know, my mother could do the same thing."

Belegon paused mid-sentence.

"Really? She could do the exact same thing? Heal trees?"

Thranduil nodded.

"Yes. She learnt it directly from Yavanna. She was her Maia for a long time before coming to Middle Earth, and learnt much from her."

Belegon blinked.

"I never knew that."

He may have said more, but his daughter beat him to it.

"Ada Adaenin, what are you talking about? What do the Maiar have to do with us?"

Belegon looked at Lanny, who was gazing at Thranduil with eyes that were even wider then they had been before. Looking at her, Thranduil smiled.

"I will explain everything Lanny, so you will understand just how special you are. How special we all are. Your Ada told you about the Valar, did he not?"

Lanny nodded.

"They are the powerful Beings who made the world we live in."

"Yes, they are. And you have also learnt about the Maiar, correct?"

"They were servants of the Valar, sent to Middle Earth to help the elves. They were immortal, like us, and had magical powers."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at Belegon (magical powers, really? Belegon shrugged. How else was I supposed to explain it in a way that would be understood by someone her age?) before focussing back on the elfling.

"I suppose that is one way of looking at it. Do you know that, when they came to Middle Earth, some of them fell in love with elves, and married them?"

Lanny's eyes went big.

"I know about Luthi-ann. She was the daughter of Melian, who was a Maia."

"Lúthien." Thranduil smiled. "Yes, she was. But she was not the only half-elf/half-Maia to ever be born."

Thranduil knelt in front of his granddaughter, and looked into her eyes. Eyes that were just like his mother's. She had had stunning violet-blue eyes in her elven form. While Thranduil knew she had been able to change her physical form at will, he had never seen her exercise that ability.

"My mother, your great-grandmother, was also a Maia. She fell in love with your great-grandfather, and they married and had me. She was tragically killed when I was just eighty years of age, but that did not change my heritage. Lanny, I am a half-Maia, one of only two of that kind in the history of the world. The other being Lúthien, who was a cousin of mine."

Lanny currently had a death-grip on her father's hand, even as her bright-eyed gaze did not leave Thranduil's face.

"Do you have magical powers? The Maiar had powers."

Thranduil chuckled.

"Yes, little one, I do. As does your Ada, your uncle Golwendir, and even you."

Lanny's forehead creased.

"What magic do I have?"

"Your skill of regenerating dead and dying plants comes from your Maia great-grandmother."

Upon hearing that, Lanny's eyes lit up in delight.

"Really?"

Thranduil nodded.

"Yes. It is a very rare skill, even among the wood elves, but it is one that she possessed. You also have her eyes. She had beautiful violet-blue eyes."

Lanny looked very pleased.

"Is that what you and Ada were talking about before?"

Thranduil nodded.

"Yes."

Lanny was looking at her hands with a very pleased expression. However, it was only a few moments before a new thought occurred to her, and she turned to her father.

"Ada, what can you do?"

A pile of questions about all sorts of things followed, and the two adult elves patiently answered every one. Eventually, Lanny run out of things to ask. Once she was fully appraised of her family's heritage, the elfling turned to her father accusingly.

"Now I know why you always know if Uncle Golwendir has been out in the forest for days on end. Even though he swears he was in his own bed all night."

Thranduil looked at his eldest son in amusement.

"Really? Golwendir is still trying to pull one over on you?"

Belegon made a face.

"Yes. He knows he has not got a chance of success; he does it primarily to annoy me these days. Little brothers are _so_ annoying."

Thranduil chuckled.

"I have heard him say the same thing about big brothers."

Lanny who had been quietly listening to them, suddenly spoke up.

"I would like a little brother or sister. Ada, can I have one? Though I would prefer a sister to a brother, if they are that annoying."

Belegon blinked at his daughter, completely a taken back for a moment. Thranduil smiled but said nothing, just gave his son a questioning look. Finally, Belegon answered.

"Maybe one day Lanny. That is something your Naneth and I have not committed to yet. We will have to see."

Lanny nodded in acceptance.

"Alright. But when you do, can you have a girl?"

* * *

 **So, it appears that Lanny cannot only heal trees and plants, but talk to them as well. That was not planned, but makes sense, seeing Thranduil's mother was apparently a Maia of Yavanna.**

 ***Plot Bunnies whisper excitedly as they try and think up what other Vala Thranduil's mum can learn skills from***

 **Fine, whisper all you like. Just don't try and give her a name.** **I do not want to know her name. I feel if she is just one of the unnamed Maia who was on Middle Earth, this whole idea could believably be Canon.**

 **Though given what my Plot Bunnies have been doing recently, I may lose this fight. My PB's are _slightly_ evil right now, and trying to kill almost everyone off because of Reasons. Granted, they are good Reasons, but ones I am not entirely sure about...**

* * *

 **Preview of Chapter 4: Tordir**

 _ **Legolas glared at his cousin as he stamped a tiny foot.**_

" _ **Tordir cheats!"**_

 _ **The copper-haired elfling immediately defended himself.**_

" _ **I do not!"**_

" _ **Do too!"**_

* * *

 **Almost four weeks of work went into writing and editing this story, so if you enjoy it, taking a minute or two to leave a review would be much appreciated.**

 **Reviews are the only reward I get for all the hard work I put in! (And the torture the Plot Bunnies put me through)**


	4. Tordir

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters in this story, and make no money from them. This story** **is purely a work of fanfiction and written for fun. However, I do own the OC's, and I ask that you don't use them in your own writing without consulting me first.**

 **Thanks to Whyamiobsessed and Freeranger for reviewing Chapter 3! Also, thanks to those who sent me PM's to tell me how much they enjoy my stories. Both these forms of feedback are great, and help motivate me to continue writing and posting in a timely manner ,as I know people are reading what I put up.**

 **When the Plot Bunnies cooperate that is.**

 **After only getting two chapters into The Silmarillion (having finally acquired a copy while I was away last weekend. None of the libraries in my local area had it), the Plot Bunnies attacked. Within hours, they were brimming with ideas for this Universe's development, having already sorted out the whole logistics of Thranduil's mother and her death, Thranduil's re-marriage being allowed, and several other things :O I learnt more about Thranduil's mum in two days, then I've learnt in the last however-many months I've been writing these stories. And the PB's have decided we need stories based around this information, so there are some interesting ideas currently in the works...**

 **These are the reasons this chapter was delayed. PB's decided they needed to change some things, and it took forever. Then, they decided some re-writing was in order. Then, they were off on a tangent writing a new story when this one was not yet finished. Anyway, while I grapple with/chase/try and calm down my hyper-active Plot Bunnies, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Tordir**

When Golwendir and Tulusdis announced her pregnancy, both were aware that their child would not be like most other elves. For a start, they would be half Silvan/half Sindar, the first child of that blood to be born since the Sindar had settled in this part of the world. There was also the whole Maia-inherited-special-abilities that everyone of Thranduil's blood seemed to have. While their child would be the great-grandchild of a Maia, Lanny had already proved the heritage was still present and strong enough to warrant having special abilities. And that was before you added the Silvan elves powers to the equation.

For the Silvan elves had abilities most Sindar did not possess. The most significant of these was communicating with the trees. Some of them could even conduct limited healing on the trees, and all Silvan elves were very close to all aspects of nature, including animals. Thought their natural ability to communicate with animals was not as strong as Thranduil's Maia inherited ones were, nor did they have Lanny's gift of healing and rejuvenating plants and trees with just one touch. They could help the trees to feel like healing by feeding them positive energy, and feel their emotions in return, but they couldn't actually make them heal. Unlike Lanny could.

It was the very fact that all these different abilities would mix in their offspring that had Golwendir and Tulusdis so concerned about the pregnancy. They wanted children, but they did not know what the child would be able to do, or even what they would look like. Lanny had inherited her great-grandmother's eyes, so who knows what their child would have? Especially as he would have the same amount of Maia blood as Lanny did.

When Tordir was born, the first thing that struck his parents was his hair. It was thick and copper-coloured. Thranduil was, truth be told, even more a taken back by the copper hair then he had been by Lanny's eyes. Tordir's hair was the exact same colour that Thranduil's mother's hair had been. It seemed the physical traits of his mother's elven form were coming out very strongly in her great-grandchildren.

As for his abilities, however, it took them all a while to figure out what they were.

From the beginning, he could communicate with the trees, and showed all the common characteristics of a Silvan elf child. Of Maia abilities, there was no sign. But, that had been the case with all the others at first as well. Knowing they were most likely there, his family watched and waited patiently for them to reveal themselves.

Which they eventually did. However, his gift was nothing like what any of them had expected. Not that they'd really known what to expect, but something so benign had not been on the list. Truth be told, they had all being expecting something slightly more spectacular, given what the rest of them could do.

But it was still a gift, and one that annoyed Tordir's younger uncle/cousin Legolas no end. It had actually been Legolas's complaining that had inadvertently helped them figure out what Tordir's gift _was_. It was very subtle.

The event in question had happened during a game of hide-and-go-seek one day in early autumn, when Tordir was twenty. He was still very young by elven standards, but not a baby anymore. Legolas was only four years of age, and most definitely still a baby. Being so young, he found explaining things difficult, which made it hard to figure out just _what_ had happened. It was partially for this reason it had taken Tathardis and Tulusdis so long to sort it out. Even then, in the end they needed Belegon's help to put all the pieces into place.

Never let it be said by _anyone_ that their family was boring.

* * *

Legolas glared at his cousin as he stamped a tiny foot.

"Tordir cheats!"

The copper-haired elfling immediately defended himself.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

Tathardis picked Legolas up, and placed a soothing hand on her tiny son's back. They'd discovered early on that calm physical touch soothed him when he was agitated.

"Why do you think that, _ion nîn_?"

"No matter where I hides, he always knows. He be cheating! How he know where I hides?"

Legolas looked accusingly across at Tordir, who was standing near his mother. Tulusdis looked completely lost, so Tathardis knew it was up to her to sort this out. Or at least, to get a half-way coherent story out of their sons. In response to Legolas's accusations, the older elfling shook his head firmly.

"I don't cheat. You just don't hide well enough."

Legolas puffed up in indignation. He was Thranduil's son, and Oropher's grandson, after all.

"I do hide well enough! Lanny help me, yet you still find! Always you find immediately!"

Legolas was very agitated by this point, but thankfully could keep his own abilities under control. The trees had done a great job at teaching him that. Deciding the only way to calm her son down was to figure out why Tordir always found him, Tathardis looked at her nephew.

"Tordir. If you are not cheating, how come you always find Legolas's hiding places straight away? Normally, in hide-and-go-seek, the one doing the seeking has to search for those who are hiding. Unless they peak."

Tordir shrugged, and inched closer to Tulusdis for reassurance and comfort. He knew he wasn't in trouble (not yet anyway) but still felt intimidated by his aunt. Unbeknown to everyone, even _Oropher_ was intimidated by his daughter-in-law's look. Tathardis did not mean to be intimidating, it was just her personality. She was a very determined elf who knew her own mind. Coupled with Thranduil's family's stubbornness, it was no wonder her son was the way he was.

"I don't watch him hide, or peak while counting, I just _know_ where he is. He does not have to move or make sound for me to find him. I not cheating. I just know where he is. I know where lots of people are; I don't have to see to know they there. Like uncle Belgie, who is hiding in that bush."

Tathardis glared sharply at the aforementioned bush. Which, she realised, had been swaying a lot for there being no wind at present.

"Belegon, are you really there?"

It turned out he was. Seconds later, after a lot more rustling and swaying of the bush, the Sindar elf emerged. He wore a sheepish expression, and was busy picking leaves and twigs out of his long hair.

Tulusdis raised her eyebrows at the tangled silver hair, even as Tathardis put on her best no-nonsense look.

"What are you doing, skulking in the bushes?"

Belegon, realising he was not going to be able to remove all the twigs without help (the bush hadn't appreciated him hiding from its beloved Silvan elves, even if it had played along) gave up, and focussed on explaining his presence. Which was difficult with Tathardis's look making him feel like an elfling again.

He would love to know how she did it.

"Lanny sent me. She mentioned there may be a problem with Tordir and Legolas that I could help with. What has happened?"

Tathardis told him the whole story, and when she'd finished Belegon looked thoughtful. Glancing at the two elflings, Belegon asked his nephew a question.

"Tordir, you are quite sure you are not cheating, and watching where Legolas hides?"

The elfling nodded firmly.

"Yes. I don't watch. I just knows where he is."

"Okay."

Belegon then turned to his baby brother.

"Legolas, you definitely do not make any sound, or give Tordir any indication of where you are hiding?"

The tiny elfling shook his head, and took a firmer grasp of his mother's dress.

"No. I be quiet."

Tulusdis was watching Belegon closely.

"What are you thinking?"

Her brother-in-law smiled at the younger twin.

"I am thinking that Tordir's ability has made itself known. That is the only explanation that makes sense, seeing they are both telling the truth."

Both mother's blinked in shock. Tathardis recovered first.

"What is it?"

Belegon smiled broadly. It wasn't often one could make Tathardis blink in shock.

"This is just a guess, based on what you have told me. I think knowing where people are _is_ his ability. I noticed, from the time he was born, he was very good at following people's movements. If you remember, he never seemed to get a fright when someone snuck up on him. Unlike Legolas or Lanny did."

The sisters digested this in silence. Tulusdis spoke first.

"I was expecting something more, I don't know, obvious? Like Legolas."

Tathardis chuckled wryly.

"You can be grateful his gift _isn't_ that obvious."

Tulusdis smiled at her.

"Oh, believe me, I totally am grateful. I was just expecting something more. I can't wait to tell Golwendir about this. Do you know where he is?"

Belegon shook his head.

"Sorry, I have not seen him today. Would you like me to go and see if I can find him?"

Tulusdis nodded.

"Yes, please. Ask him to come here straight away."

Steadily growing bored of listening to a conversation that he couldn't really understand, Tordir looked pleadingly at his mother as Belegon left.

"I tell the truth! I swear!"

Tulusdis hugged him.

"And we believe you, _ion nîn_. Have you always known where people are, even if you can't see or heard them?"

The elfling nodded as he cuddled into his mother's chest.

"Yes, from the time I was little, I always know. I not cheating Leggie, you hide well. I just know where you are."

Tathardis looked at her son, who was staring at the floor, and refusing to meet her gaze.

"Legolas. While I understand you had good reason to suspect Tordir was cheating, you owe him an apology for the way you acted. As you are too young to fully understand some things, if you ever have reason to suspect someone is lying, you are to come to me immediately, and I will sort it out. Okay?"

The tiny elfling sniffed.

"Okay."

Tathardis hugged him.

"That's my good boy. Now, say sorry to Tordir for the way you acted, and we can forget all about this."

The elfling stole a glance at his cousin, before cuddling into his mother's arms.

"Sorry Tor."

It was sincere enough, even though the tiny elfling likely did not know what he was apologising for. Tordir nodded.

"It's okay, I forgive you Leggie. I am sorry for yelling at you too."

That done, Legolas cuddled down even further, and started to yawn. Tathardis soon left them to go put him down for a nap. After she'd gone, Tordir looked at his mother in confusion as a new thought occurred to him.

"Naneth, why do I always know where people are? No one else does. Do they?"

Tulusdis smiled lovingly at her son.

"You are very special my dear, that's why. And one day, when you are a bit older, your Ada Adaenin will tell you just how special you are. In the meantime, maybe you could play some other game then hide-and-go-seek? Or let Legolas or Lanny do the seeking? I do not think it is fair on them if you are _it_. Sorry dear, but that is just the way it is."

Tordir nodded.

"That is okay. Instantly knowing where they are is boring anyway. I'm happy to always hide."

Tordir kissed his forehead.

"Good boy. Now, would you like to help me do some gardening?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Before anyone points out the poor use of grammar, Legolas is only four, which equals less than a year of physical maturity in human standards based on the equation 1 year of physical growth for humans = 4-5 years physical growth for elves. He is more intellectually mature, but has not quite grasped the concept of grammar and correct word forms yet. And he is upset. Children (especially young ones) are always hard to understand when they are upset.**

 **Speaking of Legolas…**

* * *

 **Preview of chapter 5: Legolas**

 _ **Thranduil blinked.**_

" _ **How did you know it would work?"**_

 _ **Tathardis shrugged.**_

" _ **We didn't. But we decided it couldn't hurt, and Legolas is half-Silvan."**_

* * *

 **What was it that they didn't know would work? And what does Legolas being half-Silvan have to do with it? You'll find out in the next chapter. In the meantime, if you enjoyed this, please leave a review or PM me and let me know!**


	5. Legolas

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters in this story, and make no money from them. This story** **is purely a work of fanfiction and written for fun. However, I do own the OC's, and I ask that you don't use them in your own writing without consulting me first.**

 **Thanks goes to Dola and Freeranger for reviewing Chapter 4!**

 **A/N**

 **Chronologically, the events in this chapter takes place roughly four years before the events of the last chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Legolas**

When Legolas was born, sixteen years after Tordir, it did not take Tathardis long to figure out the abilities her son had inherited from his paternal grandmother.

Without hours of his birth, Legolas was projecting his emotions onto and responding to the emotions of those around him in a way that no few-hour-old elfling should be able to do. Working together, Thranduil and Tathardis had figured out his abilities by the end of his second day in the world.

Legolas had empathy.

And it was strong, to the point where he could project his emotions onto those around him without effort. He didn't mean to do it; it just happened. For having such a powerful ability, he was far too young to have much control over it. While Thranduil was displaying complete immunity to being affected by any of these emotions, Tathardis was not quite so fortunate.

She was aware of every single feeling Legolas had, and found she was been heavily affected by his emotions. If he went to sleep, she started feeling sleepy; if he wanted a feed, she also felt hungry. If he got too agitated, she wanted to snap at people, something she had never felt like doing in her life before. It was not normal to be so affected by an elfling's feelings, and they all knew it was the Maia in Legolas's blood that was doing it. Fortunately, his abilities only seemed to affect people when they were in very close proximity to him. And it only affected those without Maia blood themselves. Much like Thranduil, Belegon, Golwendir and Lanny were not affected by Legolas's emotions. Tathardis, Tulusdis, Thondir, and Oropher were not so fortunate.

Tulusdis was spending a lot of time with her sister, and found she too was affected by Legolas's moods. This in turn caused her young son Tordir to fuss. They weren't sure whether he was picking up on his mother's moods, or being affected directly by Legolas. Either way, it made things very tiring. Thondir was living in the palace full-time now, and helping his sisters with their young children. He too was finding dealing with Legolas very difficult, due to the strength of the emotions that constantly surrounded the tiny elfling. It got so bad at one point, that Thranduil took Thondir aside and privately told him the basics of his mother's heritage, to help him understand what was happening. After that, Thondir was not as strongly affected, but still found it hard to be around his youngest nephew for long periods of time.

Oropher was also affected by Legolas's emotions, though he had not admitted that to anyone. It was his behaviour that had given it away to Thranduil, who knew his father well enough to have a bit of an idea what was going through his head. Oropher's method of dealing with Legolas was to concentrate completely on running his kingdom, rarely visiting the wing of the palace where his family had their rooms, despite having a new grandson. While avoidance of the problem worked for him, Thranduil knew it was not a practical solution of what to do with Legolas long-term.

And it was a big problem, as this ability had the potential to be very volatile. Thranduil was fully aware the empathy could very easily become stronger and more dangerous as his son got older. They needed to find a way to teach Legolas to control it. Sooner rather than later if possible.

The problem was, Thranduil had no idea how to do that.

No one he knew possessed skills like this, so he couldn't ask them for advice. Oropher was studiously avoiding him, and not even making a huge effort to hide it, having no advice to give. Thranduil supposed they just had to continue with what they were doing, and hope that Legolas figured out a way to shut it off or control it himself.

He did not know what else they could do. Apart from pray to the Valar, and his mother's spirit, for a solution.

Despite the bleak outlook on the situation, the family's desperate prayers worked. When Legolas was about two and a half months old, a solution presented itself in the most unexpected way.

Unexpected for Thranduil anyway. For Tathardis, it was not such a surprise. In fact, she realised with chagrin that she should have thought of it sooner. Living in the palace was wearing off on her. While they had beautiful gardens that they spent lots of time in, it was not the same as living out in the forest among the trees and plants.

Tathardis, Tulusdis and Thondir were currently sitting in this garden, talking. Lanny and Golwendir were looking after Tordir and Legolas, so the trio would not be disturbed until Legolas next wanted a feed. Which shouldn't be for ages; he'd just been fed before Lanny and Golwendir had taken them. Which left plenty of time to talk and brainstorm ideas.

Tathardis sighed.

"I am at my wits end with what to do about Legolas. He is the sweetest and gentlest child, but his empathy is wearing me out. _Something_ must be done, I just don't know what. _Please_ tell me you have something?"

Tathardis gave her older brother and younger sister a desperate look. For weeks, they'd all been thinking hard, trying to figure out a way to teach Legolas to control his emotions. So far, nothing they'd come up with had worked/been plausible to begin with. But Tathardis was determined not to give up, and her siblings were fully on board. They both loved their nephew. But, due to the empathy, found it difficult to be around him for any length of time. They wanted to spend more time with him (especially Thondir, who was thrilled to have _two_ baby nephews to spoil), but they just couldn't handle it.

Tulusdis shook her head as she run her hand through the thick green grass. It was summer, and the forest reflected that fact.

"I have nothing. I have thought and thought, but no solution has come. I've discussed it in depth with Golwendir, but he has nothing either. I'm sorry sis. I really feel I'm letting you down."

Tulusdis's shoulders drooped as her sister reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

"You aren't letting me down. None of you are. You are doing what you can. It is just not enough. I feel we are all missing something here, but I cannot put my finger on it. Thondir, what about you? Have you had any ideas?"

Their older brother shook his head.

"Not really, Tathie. I have had a couple, but nothing that I think would work. I wish our parents were still here. Naneth would have known what to do. She always knew what to do."

The girls couldn't really comment on that. They had barely been seven years of age when their parents had died, so they didn't have any memories of them. Unlike Thondir, who had been in his sixties. All they really remembered was living with their uncle, aunt and cousin. After their marriages, they'd both permanently moved to the palace to live with their spouses. While he was still unwed, Thondir had soon followed them, centuries of over-protective-older-brother-instincts (in Tulusdis's words) taking over. Neither Oropher nor Thranduil had been concerned about it, and Thondir had been given a suite of his own in the wing where the higher-ranking nobles and advisers to King Oropher lived. At first, it had been intimidating, being around so many strangers. But Thondir had quickly discovered that many of them were Silvan, and not that different to him.

The King wanted a united kingdom, and was not showing favouritism towards those elves who'd come with him. Apart from his few closest friends and advisers whom he'd known for many Ages, most of the other elves he was employing as advisors, and appointing to high positions in the kingdom, were those who were already held in high regard by the Silvan elves themselves. And many Silvan's of low birth and status had entered the employ of the King in other ways, and were all treated with respect and impartiality. Even though they all seemed to hold Thondir is awe, and would often bow when they saw him. Even the Sindar elves would at least incline their heads in respect when they passed, and Thondir knew it was because both his younger sisters were married to elven royalty. _That_ fact had elevated him to the station of a Lord, and he was highly regarded for it. More so among the Silvan elves, but even the Sindar, many of whom were much older than him, saw him as being a part of the Royal Family. At first it had been strange, but Thondir had gotten used to it. It helped that everyone loved their leaders so much, or at least they loved Thranduil and his line. Oropher was a hard person to get to know, and no one had ever seen him show any positive emotions. But no one could deny he was a fair elf and strong King, who cared about the welfare of his people more than anything except his family.

But none of that helped them right now with figuring out how to teach Tathardis and Thranduil's half-Silvan/quarter-Sindar/quarter-Maia son to control his empathic abilities.

Thondir sighed as he lent back against a large tree root, and placed a hand on the bark. Immediately, he felt the trees emotions enter his mind. Sensing he was uptight and depressed, the tree did its best to cheer him up. The trees did not like sad wood elves. It made them feel down, as they picked up on the elves emotions very easily. The tree had meant it as a comfort gesture, and no one was more surprised than the tree when the wood elf it had been aiming to comfort suddenly leapt up with a shout.

"Could the trees teach him?"

The girls stared at their brother's bright green eyes and flushed face for a moment, completely nonplus. They were not sure what he was talking about. Tathardis spoke first.

"What could the trees teach him? Are you still talking about Legolas?"

Thondir, realising he hadn't explained what was going through his head, quickly did so. The twins looked thoughtfully at each other when he'd finished. Tulusdis broke the silence.

"It might work. At any rate, it can't hurt, sis. And our children _are_ half-Silvan."

Tathardis nodded slowly.

"Yes. Legolas is too little to communicate fully with us, but we know from experience that communicating with the trees is very different. No matter how old or young you are, the trees understand you without words having to be used."

Thondir eagerly joined in the conversation, very enthused with his idea.

"And they also don't like to be overwhelmed with emotions. Maybe, if we explain to them what is happening, they may be able to communicate it to Legolas in a way he understands?"

The three siblings looked at each other in silence. Tathardis was the first to speak.

"This just might work. It certainly can't hurt. I'll go find Legolas, and bring him out here. Can you two explain to the trees what we want them to do?"

* * *

"And so, I brought Legolas out and placed him up against the tree. And it is working. Ever since I set him down, he has been much happier and more relaxed. And his emotions are more muted then they have been before."

Tathardis smiled at Thranduil's dumbfounded expression.

"What's up dear? You look a bit shell-shocked."

Thranduil blinked.

"I am. How did you even think to do this?"

"That was Thondir. He was the one who suggested it, when the tree tried to cheer him up."

"How did you know it would work?"

Tathardis shrugged.

"We didn't. But we decided it couldn't hurt. Legolas _is_ half-Silvan. The trees are a part of who we are."

Thranduil just shook his head in wonder.

"Being with the trees is really helping him to control his empathy?"

Tathardis nodded.

"Yes, and the tree assures me it can teach him to control it fully, though it will take time. However, Legolas already has a strong connection to the trees, that we are confident he will be able to control his ability completely by the time he is a year old."

Thranduil smiled, and reached out to gently touch the tree's bark.

"Thank you, my friend."

The tree rustled its branches happily at Thranduil's light touch. While the Sindar elves could not understand what the trees said, the trees still liked them. The trees had always liked and wanted to help them, no matter where they went. That went double for Thranduil, whose Maia blood gave him a deeper than normal connection with all aspects of nature.

Tathardis smiled as she slipped one of her hands through Thranduil's arm.

"I love being a mother."

Thranduil looked at his sleeping baby son, before turning to his wife with a loving smile on his face.

"And I love being a father. Oh well, all is well that ends well. If we have any trouble like this with the next one, at least we now know who to call first."

Tathardis raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Next one? We've only just had Legolas."

Thranduil nodded.

"Yes, but it is never too soon to start planning for the future. Especially now that Legolas's abilities will no longer be threat to himself, or to anyone else."

"That is true." Tathardis watched the sleeping elfling cuddle up as close to the trunk of the tree as his blankets would allow, and place a tiny hand on the rough bark. "But it is less than three months since I gave birth, and looking after Legolas has completely worn me out. I would like a break before we do _that_ again."

Thranduil chuckled, and kissed his wife's forehead where it was resting against his shoulder.

"Of course, you must have a break my dear. I didn't mean for us to do anything for a few years yet. Give Legolas some time to grow, and you some time to rest. We have all the time in the world to build a family. There is no hurry."

* * *

 **Well, it seems that Tathardis, Tulusdis and Thondir are orphans. First time I had heard of it, but whatever. The Plot Bunnies killed their parents. And to think I'd thought they'd half repented after murdering Laereth. Ha. Never trust appearances where Plot Bunnies are concerned. They don't have a nice bone in their bodies.**

 **Though they did give me this idea of having the trees teach Legolas to control his abilities, so they MIGHT have earned some lee-way. We'll see what happens with the rest of this story.**

* * *

 **Thanks to my Plot Bunnies love affair with The Silmarillion, Thranduil's mother now has a name, an occupation, a reason to be on Middle Earth, a reason for meeting Oropher, a reason for dying and leaving them when Thranduil was eighty, and even a reason for coming back to Middle Earth. Yep, she is apparently going to come back at some point. I do not even know how the PB's got these ideas in the first place. And I am only half way through The Silmarillion! Who know what they will have done by the time I've finished.**

 **:| (worried face)**

 **NOTE ON IMPORTANT CHANGES TO THIS UNIVERSE. PLEASE READ.**

 **Due to the developments mentioned above, many of the other Tales from Mirkwood stories have been altered slightly to fit into the new ideas and backstory that have recently been established. They have remained the same in terms of basic content and plot, but some dialogue has been minimally changed, and some of the background information has been changed. I have also completely removed the suggestion running throughout some stories that Oropher and Thranduil's mother did not have permission to marry, and were going against established laws. This is most noticeable in TFM: Ancestry, the first sentence of which has been almost completely re-written to reflect recent changes.**

 **Oropher and Thranduil's mother did have permission to marry, the Valar did not care what they did, and the logistics of everything is a long story. One I hope to share with you in detail one day, as it is currently In Progress. But for now, I will settle for filling in the plot holes my Plot Bunnies have dug before someone falls into them and breaks a leg.**

* * *

 **Preview of chapter 6: Lothwen**

 _ **Thranduil nodded gravely.**_

" _ **Yes, you can. I was wondering when you would figure out the full extent of your abilities."**_

 _ **Lothwen stared at him in shock.**_

" _ **You knew? How? Even I was not sure until just now!"**_

* * *

 **So, what did you think of Legolas's abilities, and the way the trees taught him to control it? In my headcannon, that explains the extremely close connection he has with trees.**


	6. Lothwen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters in this story, and make no money from them. This story** **is purely a work of fanfiction and written for fun. However, I do own the OC's, and I ask that you don't use them in your own writing without consulting me first.**

 **Thanks to Freeranger, Whyamiobsessed, Dola and SilverOnlyReads for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **Well, since I posted the last chapter, the Plot Bunnies have now mapped out Oropher's complete life history. They are really getting stuck into this, to the point they have even figured out where everything happens on the Timeline of Arda, down to the year Thranduil was born. Yep, it's that specific. He is still older then the moon thought, which I am very happy about.**

 **A/N**

 **The events of this chapter take place only a couple of years before Dagorlad, Plot Bunnies informed me very smugly when they wrote it. Way to make it heartbreaking, having this tender family moment just before we know everything goes to hell in a handbasket. Well done Plot Bunnies, well done. They haven't repented at all for their atrocious crimes against elves. Rather, they are rather rapidly adding to them. Though Oropher's parents surprisingly did** _ **not**_ **disappear under suspicious circumstances like many elven parents seem to in this Universe…**

 **Also, for anyone who does not feel like doing the math, Lothwen is the equivalent of a six-year-old here.**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading about how Lothwen discovered her abilities!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Lothwen**

When Tathardis fell pregnant again, less than six years after Legolas's birth, everyone was shocked. Not that they were having more children, but that they were having another one already. Elves were not normally in a rush to do things like this. It was not unusual for there to be a couple of hundred years gap between siblings. At least, that was the norm among the Noldor, and many of the Sindar. The Silvan elves commonly had anywhere between fifty and one hundred years between children. Having two children who were not twins, yet were both younger than one century at the same time, was not an odd thing. Having two under fifty was more unusual. And having two born only six years apart was unheard of.

The closest any non-twin siblings born in the woodland realm had ever been in age was almost thirty years. And that had been considered a very rare thing when it happened. Now, Tathardis was prepared to smash that record.

Though, when Lothwen was born, she could have been Legolas's twin. The two looked very alike, both having Thranduil's blond hair colour and fair skin with their mother's green eyes. However, they both had the Silvan build, being smaller and slimmer in stature then Tordir, Lanny, their older brothers and their father were. Which pleased Tathardis. She was very happy her children had a strong physical resemblance to her. Especially as they were already inheriting so much from Thranduil with their abilities.

Lothwen was twenty-nine when Thranduil told her, Legolas, Tordir, and Tulusdis and Golwendir's daughter Aeweth about their Maia heritage. Tordir and Legolas had already known they had these abilities, and had known about their existence since they were young. But they had not known why they had them, and Lothwen and Aeweth had so far shown no signs of being able to do anything special. Though Thranduil seemed confident they would have something, which set them thinking.

Especially Lothwen.

After she heard what her Ada's gifts were, Lothwen started putting small pieces of a puzzle together in her head. And carefully testing her theories out, wanting to be sure before she told anyone. It took until she was thirty-three years of age for her to be sure what her abilities were. Even then, it was that incident with the elk that convinced her she _did_ have that ability.

It happened like this.

Lothwen was out in the forest collecting berries with her mother, aunties (Calithildis and Tulusdis), uncles (Thondir and Galion, the later of who'd been roped in to help keep an eye on all the young children), cousins/nephew/nieces and all her brothers. Thranduil had not been able to come, having to help Oropher deal with an unexpected matter that had come up. There had been a lot of those recently, and Thranduil often couldn't make it to family events. Thranduil had promised to come out later if he could, and the little children were all hoping he would.

Despite his absence, they were all still having a good time, though Lothwen was starting to get a little bored, and had wandered a little bit away from the patch of berries the rest of the family was happily working in. It was too crowded there, and it wasn't like it was the only patch of berries around. Legolas had the right idea, hanging upside down in the lowest branch of a tree, and picking the berries right at the top of the bush. Lothwen could have joined him, but did not feel like climbing right now. Despite being half-Silvan, she did not have as close a connection to the trees as her brother did. She still liked them, but was not in love with them. Legolas, on the other hand, seemed to spend every moment he could either up in their branches, or talking to them from the ground. Garavon and Tordir also liked the trees (though not as much as Legolas), but Lothwen would rather spend more time around animals then in trees.

Ever since Thranduil had told them one of his gifts was communicating with animals, Lothwen had wondered if she could be the same. She had always known what an animal was feeling. Though, as of yet, they hadn't talked directly to her like they did with Thranduil. It was for that reason she hadn't said anything to anyone but Legolas, wanting to know for sure herself. He'd thought it very possible, agreeing that she always _had_ been close to animals. However, he also thought she should talk to Ada if she was worried about it. In his opinion, Thranduil always knew what to do about everything. But Lothwen was adamant she wanted to figure this out on her own, and Legolas respected her wishes. That was something they had been taught to do from the time they were babies.

Lothwen was not sure how far she'd wandered (she wasn't worried about getting lost, the trees would guide her back to the family) when she heard heavy breathing coming from the other side of a bush. Cautiously approaching on silent feet, the elfling rounded the bush, and stopped short.

Lying there panting was a young male elk, who looked up weakly at the elf. His coat was damp with sweat, and his eyes were dull but held a wild look. He looked like he would up and run off at any moment, if he wasn't so utterly exhausted.

"Hey there."

Lothwen softly approached the elk, and knelt next to it. The animal initially stiffened, being too tired to do anything else. But, as soon as Lothwen stroked its neck, it relaxed and nuzzled her hand. It was then that the elf saw the bloody mess that was the elk's shoulder, and her hand stilled.

"What have you gotten yourself into?"

The elk did not reply (not that Lothwen expected it to) but he did allow her to examine the shaft of an arrow that was sticking out of the wound. The shoulder was torn up and bloody and looked a mess. After a close examination, Lothwen gently stroked the animals neck.

"What happened? This is bad, I don't know if there's anything I can do. I might have to get Ada. He will be able to fix it."

Lothwen scratched behind her new friend's ears, and placed her other hand on his neck as she willed the animal to understand her.

 _Humans did it. Hurts._

Lothwen blinked, and looked at the elk in shock.

She was not sure if the animal had indeed just spoken to her, or if she'd imagined it. She often heard things that no one else did, and so wasn't sure this wasn't one of those times.

"Did you just speak to me?"

The elk looked at her with large dark eyes.

 _Yes. You can understand me?_

Lothwen blinked again, as she processed this turn of events.

"Apparently. It's never happened before. At least, I don't think it has…anyway, what exactly happened?"

 _I was with my dam, and humans attacked us. She was killed. They shot me, but I managed to run away._

Lothwen hugged the young elk gently. Desperate for comfort and very lonely and scared, the young animal cuddling into her, feeling safe for the first time in hours.

"That is awful. How long have you been running?"

 _Since early morning. I was on the other side of the forest._

It was now past noon. Lothwen observed the sweat-slick coat, dull eyes, and heavy breathing of her new friend. He was exhausted, in pain, and had just lost his mother. These things were bad, but Lothwen was determined to help him. Especially as he had spoken to her. No other animal had ever done that before, and Lothwen wanted to know more.

"How were you able to talk to me?"

 _I've been screaming for help for ages. No one heard me, and then you came along. I was desperate to communicate with you, so I willed you to hear me._

"Which I did. I just want to try something before I go get Ada to help you."

Lothwen withdrew one of her hands, and place it by her side.

"Can you talk again, please?"

 _Yes. But I don't know what to say._

"Anything will do. I just want to see if I can still understand when I'm not touching you."

Lothwen removed her other hand.

 _Hallo, can you still hear me?_

The elfling smiled in delight.

"Yes, I can. It's so easy. I can hear so much. I always wondered what the faint voices in my head were. Now I know. It was animals trying to communicate with me, but there was a barrier preventing it. Now, that barrier is gone. Thank you. I'll go and get Ada now so he can heal you."

"No need for that, Lothwen. I heard the distress call a mile away. What happened?"

Both Lothwen and her new friend started as Thranduil spoke. They had no idea he'd been standing there, too caught up in their conversation. The older elf now knelt next to the elk, and placed a soothing hand on its neck like Lothwen had.

"What's happened to you, my friend?"

Lothwen answered, sensing the elk did not want to tell the story twice.

"Humans killed his mother, and shot him. Can you fix it, Ada?"

Thranduil looked at Lothwen thoughtfully.

"I am going to try, but how do you know all that?"

"He told me. Ada, I can talk to animals!"

Thranduil nodded gravely.

"Yes, you can. I was wondering when you would figure out the full extent of your abilities."

Lothwen stared at him in shock.

"You knew? How? Even _I_ was not sure until just now!"

Thranduil smiled as he gently placed a hand on the injured shoulder.

"I know a lot of things, Lothie. Though this was more of a suspicion. You'd shown similar traits to mine. I figured I would let you work it out, seeing you wanted to be sure before telling anyone. But we can talk more about this later. Right now, I must fix this, starting with removing the arrowhead. I think he might need you to cuddle him while I do it. I'll try to do it as painlessly as I can, but it still might hurt. Just stay still, and it will pass, okay?"

 _Okay. Where's Lothie?_

Thranduil smiled as he watched his young daughter wrap her arms around the elk's neck. Placing both hands on the injury, Thranduil closed his eyes, and called on his healing power. When he felt it flow out of him through his hands, he began the delicate process of removing the arrowhead. It was a tricky job, as much muscle and several nerves had sustained damage, and Thranduil did not want to make these injuries worse. Working carefully, he managed to extract the arrow, though the damage it left behind was severe. The elk should be able to walk, but Thranduil did not know if the muscles would ever recover enough for him to do much more than that.

The elk twitched in pain as he worked, especially as the arrowhead had been removed. But once it was gone his shoulder went numb and a soothing sensation replaced the throbbing pain as Thranduil unleashed his healing power. It was such a relief to not be in pain, that the elk couldn't help the full-body shudder that went through him as he dropped his head to the ground. It had been a terrifying and pain-filled few hours, but he was safe and being healing now. These elves could talk to him and understand him as well as his mother had, and the newly orphaned young elk did not want to leave them.

"There. I have done what I can, but the muscle will likely never work quite right. I think your running days are over my friend, but you should be able to at least walk. You will be okay. Losing a mother is devastating, but you are old enough to survive."

Thranduil smoothed what remained of the hair on the now healed shoulder. He'd done what he could for the wound, but the hair would have to grow back by itself.

 _How do you know what it is like, losing a mother?_

Thranduil glanced at Lothwen.

"Because I lost my own mother when I was young."

 _Oh. How did you survive?_

"I was old enough, and still had my father and friends."

 _I don't know who my father is. And you are the only friends I have. Stay with you?_

Lothwen's eyes brightened in excitement.

"Ada, can he live with us? Please say yes! I will look after him until he is big enough that he doesn't need it. Please?"

Thranduil immediately nodded. There was no way he was leaving the elk out here to fend for himself with an injury like that. Lothwen's pleading was totally unnecessary.

"Yes, he can come with us."

Lothwen jumped up, and threw her arms around Thranduil's shoulders (he was still sitting on the ground) with delight.

"Thank you, Ada! Thank you!"

The elfling planted a kiss on his cheek before dropping to her knees next to the elk.

"Did you hear that? You can come home with us!"

Thranduil did not hear the reply, but the elk nuzzled the elfling's arm. It was the only part of her he could successfully reach, with the way she was hugging his neck.

"Okay, Lothie, give him some air. Besides, it is time for him to stand up now."

 _I don't mind._

"Maybe not, but you need to stand up. And you can't do that at present."

 _True. Okay little one. Let me get up, and I'll come with you._

"What if you fall? You were hurt bad."

 _If I need help, you are here. As is your Ada. Come on, I need to get up._

Lothwen relented, and allowed the elk to stand. It was a bit wobbly, but Thranduil thought that was probably due to the exhaustion and stress. Despite the wobble, it seemed stable enough. However, as soon as it took a step, it became obvious that Thranduil was right. The damage to the shoulder had indeed affected the nerves and muscles in that leg, severely limiting the range of motion. Still, the elk was not in pain, and was happy enough, so Thranduil felt he'd done something worthwhile.

"Would you like us to take you back to the stable now so you can sleep?"

 _No. Want to stay with you._

"We are going to join the rest of the family and pick berries. It will be very tiring; you need rest."

 _Don't care. Can lay down there. Staying with you._

The Sindar sighed in resignation. He knew from experience arguing with animals was futile when their minds were made up. They were even worse than children were, and Thranduil had had _a lot_ of experience with children not wanting to change their minds.

"Fine."

The elk looked very smug; Thranduil just rolled his eyes. Thranduil then turned to Lothwen, who was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"You are really coming to pick berries with us?"

Thranduil smiled.

"Yes. The work is finished, so I can come berry-picking with you now. Where is everyone?"

Lothwen beamed in delight, and grabbed Thranduil's hand. Or tried to. She was still small enough that her hand barely wrapped around three of his fingers.

"This way!"

And so, with the young elk stiffly walked along behind them (to the great surprise and delight of the others when they found them), father and daughter headed back to join the rest of the family.

* * *

 **Plot Bunnies love making people orphans so much, that they are even now killing off an elk's mum. Help me, I'm being tortured by evil Plot Bunnies…and innocents are being killed…help…**

 **And apparently Lothwen now has a pet elk, and the PB's are currently arguing over names. I give up. Especially as they are now telling me that the elk Thranduil rides in the BoFA Movie is the descendant of this one.**

 **Everything is connected it seems, whether I want it to be or not.**

* * *

 **Preview of Chapter 7: Aeweth**

 _ **Thranduil gravely listened to his youngest granddaughter tell him about her vision. After she run out of things to tell, Aeweth looked at him eagerly.**_

" _ **What do you think of my abilities, Ada Adaenin?"**_

 _ **Thranduil smiled warmly.**_

" _ **I think it is great news, Aeweth. Your ability is like nothing I've ever heard of before. But then, we have never followed conventions anyway."**_

* * *

 **So, what do you think of how Lothwen discovered her abilities? And would anyone be interesting in reading a story focussing on Lothwen's elk, and its life with the wood elves? The PB's are discussing whether it is worth writing about…**


	7. Aeweth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters in this story, and make no money from them. This story** **is purely a work of fanfiction and written for fun. However, I do own the OC's, and I ask that you don't use them in your own writing without consulting me first.**

 **Thanks to Freeranger, Dola, and CoffeeRanger for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **A/N**

 **The latter part of this chapter takes place after Dagorlad, when Thranduil is King. The first half does not. But, as Aeweth was thirty-ish when Dagorlad happened, it is pretty obvious where the timeline changes.**

 **Also, I am working off the assumption that elves are pregnant for twelve full months before the child is born.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Aeweth**

Golwendir was pacing the room. Tulusdis watched him from where she was comfortably tucked into bed with a cup of special herb tea. It eased cramps and relaxed the body, as well as helping to settle her roiling stomach. It was a very simple recipe to make for something that was so effective, and every pregnant elf in her family had used it for as long as anyone could remember.

This pregnancy had been very draining on her. There had hardly been a day since her seventh month when she had not woken up feeling sick, and the feeling often did not go away all day. With Tordir, she had had a few rough patches, but it had not been constant like this.

Thranduil had helped her as much as he could to try and make it easier, and she was very grateful for his efforts. Without his healing abilities, she couldn't image how bad things would have been. Things had been hard enough with them. No one knew why she was having so much trouble. Both her twin sister's pregnancies had been smooth sailing, and Tordir hadn't been too bad. This time, with their daughter due to be born in a little over a week, she was completely bed-ridden.

While it was annoying, Tulusdis knew once she gave birth, it would not be long before she was up and about again. She knew she was the most dramatic one of her siblings, even if most of it was unintentional. Her brother had teased her about this matter forever. But she also knew, once the event was over, she would bounce back none the worse for wear. It happened that way every time.

Golwendir, on the other hand, was not taking her sickness so calmly. Hence the current pacing. He was terrified something would go wrong, and had made sure (at least three times today already) that Thranduil was available at any hour of the day or night for the next two weeks. It was overkill, Tulusdis felt. But, as it made her husband feel better, she indulged him. Especially as his foresight was not giving him any hint as to what would happen. With Tordir, Golwendir had known exactly how it would go down weeks in advance. He'd been calmer then she had about it all.

When their daughter was born a week later, everything went smoothly. Tulusdis knew it was thanks to Thranduil, as the baby had not been in quite the right position to come out. If he hadn't stepped in, things may have gone differently. As it was, she was in labour for less than twelve hours before her and Golwendir welcomed a healthy daughter into the world. A daughter with Golwendir's fair skin, and her dark hair and green eyes. A daughter who also seemed to take after her father in temperament, as Aeweth was very easy-going and refined, even as a baby. Unlike Tordir, Legolas and Lothwen, who, despite their extreme youth, always managed to create chaos around them without trying. After the difficult pregnancy and birth, Tulusdis was glad her daughter was so easy to look after. It made a nice break from helping her sister manage her two little terrors. Which turned into three when Aeweth was only fourteen years old. Okay, they weren't that bad, they were actually very good. But having five elflings who were under the age of fifty living under one roof made for an interesting time. Especially with their mixed heritage.

Thankfully for her mother, Aeweth's easy-going nature and outgoing personality remained as she grew up. She was often the voice of reason in mad ideas the others came up with, though she would join in with them on occasion, making the situation even more chaotic then it already was. Her and her older cousin Lanny got along like a house on fire. As she grew older, they spent more and more time together in the palace or the inner garden reading, sewing (Lanny), beadwork (Aeweth), and talking. When the others started training to be warriors and soldiers, Aeweth staying in the palace and gardened. While she did learn archery with them, and was very good at it (which wasn't that surprising, when both her mother and aunt ranked among the best shots of the whole forest elf community), Aeweth was content to do it as a recreational activity.

While everyone else's Maia-inherited abilities made themselves known relatively early, Aeweth was almost seventy before she found out the ability she'd inherited from her paternal great-grandmother. She'd known about their Maia-heritage long before that, having learnt the whole story when she was barely twenty. That was what happens when there are so many of you in a certain age bracket, each with vastly different powers. Garavon had still been a little baby when Thranduil had told Tordir, Legolas, Lothwen and her about his mother. Tordir and Legolas had already known what they could do, and Lothwen had figured out what her abilities were not long afterwards. However, for fifty years Aeweth had never had any inclination of what hers could be, or even if she had them.

But she did, and her powers manifested one day with no warning, as they seemed to do. Aeweth was walking down one of the corridors in the palace, on her way to meet up with Lanny, when the ghostly form of an elf suddenly appeared in front of her. Aeweth stopped short and blinked, thinking her eyes were playing tricks. However, the shadow did not disappear, but instead started walking away from her. Suddenly curious, Aeweth followed it through the palace, being careful to keep out of sight. Not that whatever it was seemed to notice her; it did not look back once. It was like following a memory, the young elf thought after a while with a frown. There was nothing solid, just the feeling and certainty that the event had happened. It was a weird sensation, but not unpleasant or scary. Aeweth did not feel threatened, or like she was in any danger, as she followed the shape through the palace.

When they reached the gardens, she lost sight of the shadow for a moment. Not knowing if he would reappear or what would happen next, Aeweth wandering around looking. She was near the big tree when she suddenly saw him standing in the shade of the eaves. As she watched, the distinctly elven shape turned around, and Aeweth froze in shock as her grandfather's shadowy face looked right at her. However, he did not seem to see her. Thranduil's gaze saw straight _through_ her and into the inner garden.

 _"You are not Tulusdis, yet you look just like her."_

Aeweth spun around to see the shadowy form of her Aunt Tathardis inclining her head. She was sitting on the bench with a shadow Uncle Belegon.

Aeweth blinked.

They hadn't been there a moment ago, so where had they come from?

 _"You are quite right your majesty. I am Tathardis, her identical twin sister. Am I right in saying you are Thranduil, the Crown Prince?"_

 _The Sindar nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off her face._

 _"Yes, that is me. I have not seen you around here before?"_

As he was speaking, he'd walked out into the garden. He was heading straight for Aeweth, who was standing there in shock. However, she felt nothing as he walked right through her, and the young elf realised that she had to be watching a vision of some sort. It was the only explanation that made sense.

After all, her father had visions of the future. She knew Lanny, Tordir, Legolas, and Lothwen had gifts they'd inherited from Thranduil's Maia mother. Uncle Belegon and grandfather also had abilities that went beyond those of a normal elf. Grandfather especially, as he was half-Maia.

 _"That is correct, your majesty. This is the first time I have come to the palace. Tulusdis finally talked me into it. Belegon has been keeping me company after my sister abandoned me."_

Aeweth's attention was brought back to the situation at hand as the elves talked some more. Aeweth stared as her Aunt Tathardis took her grandfather's offered arm with a smile. They walked off together further into the gardens. Wanting to see more, Aeweth followed. By now, she had realised she was seeing events that had happened in the past. This was obviously Tathardis and Thranduil's first meeting ever. Aeweth suddenly felt very excited at the thought she was about to find out more about how they met. Despite having been asked about it many times (especially by Legolas and Lothwen), the two adults had never said much on the subject.

"Aeweth, there you are! What are you doing?"

Lanny's cheerful voice interrupted her thoughts, and the shadows suddenly vanished from her sight. Sighing, Aeweth turned to face her cousin, swallowing down her disappointment and resentment. Lanny did not know, and there was no proof that her speaking had even influenced the memory.

Looking at the tall, willowy she-elf (who was much taller and more graceful then Aeweth was shaping up to be. Aeweth was small, compact and agile, and that was not likely to change) the wood elf smiled hesitantly.

"I was watching a memory unfold, I think?"

Lanny raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds interesting. Care to tell me more?"

Aeweth explained what she had seen, and as she spoke Lanny became very excited. Upon hearing that the shadows had disappeared when she'd spoken, Lanny insisted they wander around together for a while, and see if Aeweth saw them again. After wandering around for ages and finding nothing, Aeweth realised they were not about to return. Feeling disappointed, but realising she couldn't do anything about it, Aeweth decided to find her grandfather. She wanted to tell him what she'd seen, before she even told her parents.

It was a testament to Thranduil's excellent parenting (and grandparenting) skills, and his position as the beloved patriarch of the family (even when Oropher had still been alive), that even his grandchildren tended to go to him first if there was a problem, or if they wanted clarification about something. Neither Belegon nor Golwendir minded that their children preferred to talk about things with Thranduil then with them. They still frequently went to him themselves, despite being only a few hundred years younger than he was.

"Lanny, I am going to speak to Ada Adaenin. I don't think the shadows are coming back."

Lanny nodded.

"Okay. Like me to come with you?"

Aeweth shook her head.

"No thanks. I want to do this alone."

Lanny was visibly disappointed, but respected the wishes and feelings of others too much to say anything about it.

"Okay, I'll wait here. Let me know how it goes?"

Aeweth smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

Thranduil gravely listened to his youngest granddaughter tell him all about her vision. After she run out of things to say, Aeweth looked at him eagerly.

"What do you think of my abilities, Ada Adaenin?"

Thranduil smiled warmly.

"I think it is great news, Aeweth. Your ability is like nothing I have ever heard of before. But then, we have never followed conventions anyway. I am sure your parents will be very excited. Your abilities are like the reverse of Golwendir's; I'm sure he'll be _very_ please."

Aeweth smiled happily.

"You think so?"

Thranduil nodded.

"Definitely. He's been worried that you had not inherited anything. He did not want you to be the only one in the family who couldn't do something extra special."

"But I can now."

"Yes, you certainly can. My little bird."

Aeweth went to run off to find her parents, and tell them what she'd seen. However, she didn't even get to the door, before she thought of something else. Turning around to face Thranduil, Aeweth put on her most curious, yet still completely innocent, expression.

"Ada Adaenin, what happened after you and Aunt Tathardis met for the first time?"

Thranduil winced. She _would_ ask him that. And the answer to it was very complex, and not something he felt like talking about right now. The best strategy here was to deflect, Thranduil quickly decided. Deflect, and hope Aeweth forgot about it/lost interest in it.

Though he highly doubted that would happen. She was way too sharp to fall for that type of rouse for long. She would most likely play along with it for now, and bring up the subject another time, when she thought it had a higher chance of been answered.

"That is a story for when you are older. Right now, I thought you wanted to tell your Ada and Naneth the exciting news?"

* * *

 **The scene Aeweth witnesses takes place in my other multi-chaptered story, Tales from Mirkwood: Love at First Sight. That story details how Thranduil and Tathardis first met, fell in love, and eventually married in this Universe. The scene described here is their very first meeting ever. The dialogue in italics is lifted directly from that story.**

* * *

 **Preview of Chapter 8: Garavon**

 _ **Thranduil now had the perfect name for his son. A child who, despite his youth and the depressive world he'd been born into, had already shown a similar type of determination.**_

* * *

 **If you would like to read Tales from Mirkwood: Love at First Sight, I encourage you to leave a review. The Plot Bunnies have been very cagey about editing and finishing that story (despite the fact they held me at sharp claw-and-teeth point to write it when I need to be working on assignments), and it desperately needs a lot of editing before it is near ready to post. It has gone through about six re-writes to date, and I am still not happy with it.**

 **And to think the Plot Bunnies complain about the pride of the Noldor elves. Maybe some reviews telling them they are not infallible will convince them to swallow their own pride, and get a move on with it?**

 **I can hope anyway. :/**


	8. Garavon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters in this story, and make no money from them. This story** **is purely a work of fanfiction and written for fun. However, I do own the OC's, and I ask that you don't use them in your own writing without consulting me first.**

 **Shout out to Whyamiobsessed and Dola for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **See end of chapter for notes on everyone's ages.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Garavon**

When Tathardis fell pregnant again, only twenty-two years after Lothwen's birth, she broke a new record for most elven pregnancies occurring in the shortest time. Even Tulusdis, whose daughter had been born thirty-one years after her son, could not compete with her older sister. Tathardis managed to have _three_ children under the age of thirty at one time. Well, Legolas was only just under thirty when his little brother was born, but it still counted. Tulusdis only had two children, both of whom were under the age of fifty. Which still meant there were five elflings under fifty running around (though the newest one wasn't running around _just_ yet, but give him a couple of years and he would be), which was also a new record for one family. Thondir was absolutely _delighted_ with this turn of events, as proud of them all as if he'd done it himself. Tulusdis teased him mercilessly for that reason, as he had done nothing but babysit the children on certain nights. Though Golwendir took his brother-in-law's side, and argued that it still counted. Without that babysitting, he'd reasoned, more children may not have happened so soon.

And there had been nothing Tulusdis could really say in response to _that_. Both Tathardis and Thranduil had derived a lot of amusement from the whole situation, but had been forced to agree with Golwendir's reasoning. Thondir's babysitting of their young children _had_ been very handy, and given them plenty of time for themselves.

When Tathardis's second son was born, his appearance succeeded in surprising everyone almost more than the pregnancy had. He was not the least like anyone had expected. For a start, unlike Tordir, Legolas, Lothwen and Aeweth, whose Sindar heritage was obvious, this child had olive skin and dark hair, characteristics that were more common among the Silvan elves then the Sindar. He had the same green eyes his older siblings, mother, aunty and cousin shared; Tordir having inherited Thranduil's eye colour. The elfling's eyes, hair and skin colour made him look like a mini version of Tathardis. Though he might be Thranduil's son, you were very hard pressed to find any evidence of his Sindar heritage in his appearance.

All of which had made his mother very happy. Fair's fair, she told her husband rather smugly when she had first seen their new baby. Legolas and Lothwen had gotten their hair colour and fair skin from Thranduil. Now, it was her turn to have a child look like her. Though Thranduil insisted the elfling had his nose, and Tathardis had agreed it _was_ quite big for a Silvan elf. Everyone had roared with laughter at the look on Thranduil's face when she'd said that; the whole family having gathered in their room at that point to welcome in the new arrival. Only Oropher had not been amused. But then, he was rarely amused about anything, so no one was bothered by his rather cold response to the whole situation. They were used to it.

Tathardis and Thranduil had already thought up a long list of possible names to give their son. Traditionally in Silvan culture, each elf was given two primary names in their life. One by their mother when they were born, and another by their father when they were a few years old. The father name would become their second name, though they were normally primarily known by the name they were given at birth. However, since the Sindar had arrived and intermarried with the wood elves, it was becoming more common for both parents to decide on a birth name together. The child would then take on the father's primary name as their second name, a trend the Royal Family had started. Though all children born to Thranduil and his line had three names, as they belonged to the House and Dynasty of Oropher. Something Thranduil was very proud of. However, while that took care of the secondary names, there was still the first and primary name to consider and decided on.

One of the advantages to being elven, and so in-tune with your body, was that you knew the gender of your baby long before he/she was born. Tathardis had known since her third month that she was having a boy, and they had thought up names accordingly. All the names they had thought up related to trees, flowers and plants, as they had decided to keep up the trend they'd started with Legolas and Lothwen. There were many names on the list of a large variety, and they were confident something would work. It had to work. It had taken them a full nine months to come up with all those names.

However, when their son was born, none of the names they had so painstakingly thought up seemed to fit him. Which sent Tathardis into a panic. It took Thranduil ages to calm her down. When he finally did, by promised her he would find a name that _did_ fit, Thranduil realised he had a big job ahead of him. This was a very important matter to Tathardis, and Thranduil did not want to mess it up.

However, some higher power must have taken pity on him. His son was less than three days old when the perfect name made itself known.

It happened while Tathardis and the elfling were resting in the afternoon. Thranduil had gone outside the palace for some fresh air, and was wandering around the forest looking for signs of spring. It couldn't be far off; this winter had already gone on for longer than anyone had anticipated. This time last year, the trees had been starting to sprout new leaves. The spring grass had been peeking through the mud left by melted snow, and the forest had been virtually buzzing with new life. This year, there was still snow on the ground, and not a spring shoot to be seen. Thranduil, who had been thinking up spring related names for their son, realised with chagrin that none of them fitted. This spring was just too depressing. Thranduil had no intentions of giving his son a name with that kind of connotation. Besides, whatever name he thought up had to pass muster with Tathardis. Thranduil knew it would have to be a _perfect_ name for his wife to be happy with it.

And Tathardis's happiness was very important to him.

Sighing, the Sindar Crown Prince looked around the forest for more inspiration. Wandering further away from the palace, he stumbled upon wolf tracks in the snow. Initially he paid them no mind, until he noticed one of them was scuffed badly. Looking closer, the elf realised the wolf who'd made them had been limping. Thranduil quickly followed the tracks. They were less than a day old, so it made sense the injured wolf was around here somewhere.

Sure enough, it was not that long before Thranduil caught up with the maker of the tracks. A lone grey wolf was pawing at a patch of snow, intent on getting to whatever was underneath. Even though the wolf was clearly trying to hide its injury, it did not take Thranduil long to notice that the animal's left hind leg was hanging at an odd angle. The elf whistled softly to get its attention, and the wolf lift its head to sniff the air. It truly was a magnificent creature, with its thick winter coat and noble features, even though it clearly had weathered a hard winter. Catching his scent on the wind, the wolf turned its head and looked at Thranduil with bright green eyes. Thranduil gently spoke to it.

"Hey there. Aren't you a beauty?"

Thranduil knelt and held out his hand to the wolf, who limped painfully over and sniffed the hand before licking it in greeting. Gently running his other hand over its coat (smoky-grey but for a white patch at the base of its neck), Thranduil could feel every rib, and realised this winter had indeed been a very hard one. And the useless leg likely made finding food even harder.

"Let me have a look at that leg, see if I can't fix it for you."

Thranduil gently touched the upper leg, causing the wolf to yelp and swing its head around to snap at Thranduil's hand. However, it stopped itself before its teeth got too close. Hanging its head in shame (and a little embarrassment) it let Thranduil examine him. Thranduil gently felt the leg, and decided no bones were broken. However, the hip bones were not quite where they should be, and the muscles around it were most certainly sprained. Thranduil decided the wolf had somehow managed to dislocate its hip, which would explain why there was no visible mark on the surface. Fortunately, it was also something that was very easily fixed. Thranduil placed a gentle hand on the wolf's neck, and spoke to it softly.

"I am going to fix this. It may hurt some, but please stay still until I have finished. I must put your hip back where it belongs, and ensure you will have no lasting damage."

Not long afterwards, the wolf was happily leaping around the elf, perfectly sound again. Thranduil smiled and laughed at its antics, which only encouraged the animal to show off even more as it followed Thranduil back towards the palace. Suddenly, a hair darted across their path. Quick as a flash the wolf pounced, and then settled down to eat its dinner. Thranduil, seeing the lengthening shadows, realised it was past time for him to head back to the palace.

"Take care, my friend. I am off to see how my wife and newborn son are doing."

The wolf wagged its tail at him, before turning its full attention back to its meal. As he headed home, Thranduil thought about the wolf's determination to survive, even in these bleak conditions, and smiled.

He had the perfect name for his son. A child who, despite his youth and the depressive world he'd been born into, had already shown a similar type of determination.

Garavon.

The Wolf.

* * *

Tathardis agreed the name was perfect (to Thranduil's intense relief), and their son was officially named Garavon on his eighth day of life. It turned out to be an excellent name. Just like the young wolf Thranduil had met that day, the elfling faced everything that came his way with determination and courage, never giving up when he'd set him mind to doing something.

Before he was two years old they'd figured out that, much like Tordir, he possessed the gift of knowing where people were. Only, in Garavon's case, he was even more in tune with people's movements then Tordir was. He could detect people within a much wider radius, and this ability wasn't just limited to people. He could also pick up on birds and animal's movements, down to knowing what type of bird or animal they were. It was quite extraordinary, and Thranduil suspected there was some empathic ability there that allowed this to happen. However, even if it was there, it only worked on detecting animals and birds. Unlike Legolas, whose obvious empathic abilities seemed to affect everyone and everything _but_ animals. Thankfully Legolas had excellent control of his ability, being able to essentially turn it on and off at will. Though he was always very aware of the feeling of those around him, even when he was not trying. He was also very aware of the trees and what they were feeling at all times. Which made sense, given it was the Big Tree who had taught him to control his abilities in the first place.

Thranduil would never forget the day when Garavon explained to him how he _felt_ the world around him more so than saw it. Garavon was only six years of age when it happened, but intellectually was much older. The Maia blood meant Thranduil's whole family matured very quickly intellectually, even more quickly than elves normally did. At least with some things; they were still children after all. Even if they understood way more than their age dictated they should be able to.

Thranduil was walking with Garavon out in the forest. It was a beautiful day in late spring, a much nicer day then it had been when Garavon was born. The trees were full of birds and small animals, and the forest floor sported a thick green carpet of grass. Garavon was very cheerful, even though he kept a firm grip on his father's hand. He was still only little after all, and the forest is a big place.

Suddenly, Garavon stopped in his tracks, and tilted his head to one side.

"Elk approaching. Big one. It pass near here. Ada, go see? Please?"

Thranduil nodded.

"I suppose we can go and see it. How do you know it's near here though?"

Garavon shrugged.

"Feel. Baby birdies! Ada, I wanna see baby birdies!"

Thranduil looked around, perplexed.

"I don't see any baby birdies."

Garavon held up his arms to be picked up.

"They in tree. Ada and Naneth birds look after them. Can't you feel?"

Thranduil shook his head as he picked his son up, settling him against his chest.

"No, and don't you mean 'can't I hear them'?"

Garavon shook his head firmly as he cuddled into Thranduil.

"No, I mean feel. See elk now?"

"Of course."

Thranduil started walking in the direction Garavon indicated, even as his mind was busy processing what he'd just been told.

"How can you _feel_ these things, Gavie?"

The tiny elfling shrugged as he played absently with his father's hair. Ever since his birth, he'd been absolutely fascinated with Thranduil's hair. On one memorable occasion, he had even tried to eat it. Needless to say, he had not been successful.

"Air moves around different; I know where they be. Cousin Tor tell me he be like me. He say he always know where people are, though animals not. Leggie say he sense people feels. Lothie want to know what it means. Tor say no one else like. Why Ada? What he mean?"

Before the Sindar could formulate an answer to _that_ unexpected question, Garavon's attention was abruptly diverted, to his father's great relief. The elfling quivered in excitement as they stopped just within sight of their destination.

"Ada, elk there!"

It was. Father and son stood there for a while, admiring its regal beauty and splendour. It was a young cow, and she was a magnificent animal. Though she ignored them, Garavon was very happy to just watch her. After a while she moved on, and the two elves headed back towards the palace. As they went, Thranduil realised he was faced with a big decision. While Garavon was still too little to understand about the Maia heritage, the older four children were of an age now where they probably _would_ understand.

And, Thranduil realised, if they were talking about their abilities enough for Garavon to hear (and he wasn't spending a great deal of time with them just yet, still being so little), it was possible other, random elves would to. And that could lead to awkward questions being asked. Questions that Thranduil didn't want to answer; questions he _couldn't_ answer. He might know part of the reason his mother had been forced to leave them, but he still did not know why they had been in more danger than anyone else in the first place.

All he did know was that keeping his Maia heritage a secret was very important to both his parents.

Thranduil silently sighed as Garavon started talking about the baby squirrels up in the treetop, and begging to see them.

It looked like they were going to take a detour to climb some trees. Life with his family was certainly never boring.

* * *

 **NOTE: According to my research, all wolves go through a stage of having green eyes as they mature. Some adult wolves can also have green eyes, though it is very rare. I'm inclined to think the wolf in this story is a young one.**

* * *

 ** _Notes on everyone's age gaps._**

 _Tordir older than Legolas by sixteen years._

 _Legolas older than Lothwen by six years._

 _Lothwen is nine years older than Aeweth._

 _Aeweth was fourteen when Garavon was born._

 _ **All born late Second Age, pre-Battle of Dagorlad. When Dagorlad happened, Tordir was 56-59 (12ish), Legolas was 40-43 (8ish), Lothwen was 34-37 (7/8ish), Aeweth was 25-28 (5/6ish), and Garavon was 11-14 (2/3ish).**_

 _Lanny is sixty-four years older than Tordir. She was 122 years old when Dagorlad happened. Elves celebrate their majority at 125 years of age in this Universe (equivalent to a 25-year-old human), though physically they are fully-grown by the time they are 100 years old._

* * *

 **Preview of Chapter 9: Celebiel**

 _ **Coliel blinked again.**_

" _ **It's dead? How?"**_

 _ **Celebiel was busy trying to stop the bleeding.**_

" _ **The tree helped me kill it. You are hurt!"**_

* * *

 **This chapter took forever to write, and I hope it is okay. The Plot Bunnies could not agree on how they wanted the story to go. And figuring out the Age Thing also took forever. I hope there are no discrepancies in it, and that all the numbers add up correctly.**

 **I really do hate math.**

 ***mutters uncomplimentary things about Plot Bunnies, who made me do it, under breath. They ignore me to continue plotting world domination, one author's mind at a time***


	9. Celebiel

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters in this story, and make no money from them. This story** **is purely a work of fanfiction and written for fun. However, I do own the OC's, and I ask that you don't use them in your own writing without consulting me first.**

 **Finally, an update. It's only being about two months. Between re-writes, looking for part-time work, moving into my own place, starting studying again, Plot Bunnies abandoning this story (and then this Universe) and taking off chasing geese (which resulted in plans and several chapters for _another_ LOTR-related Universe), Plot Bunnies going on strike, Plot Bunnies coming back from strike and falling into the Silmarillion fandom (hard), and did I mention study?, the last few months have been ridiculous. **

**But, when I refused to let the evil Plot Bunnies post the Silmarillion related Mairon/Sauron redemption AU story that they wrote in four days flat (when I was trying to study, I'd have you know), they finally agreed to finish this story before starting another one. I think I like these new Plot Bunnies. They can apparently be reasoned with…**

 **A/N**

 **I debated for ages whether to have Celebiel's or Coliel's chapter first. Coliel is older than her twin by six minutes, but the main event of her chapter takes place chronologically** _ **after**_ **this one. In the end, I decided to go chronologically by events, not ages, with the twin's chapters.**

 **This chapter is very long, but nothing in it could really be cut out. I hope you enjoy a long chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Celebiel**

Celebiel was born six minutes after her twin sister. Almost from the time she took her first breath, they all knew she had inherited her grandfather's temper. Within two hours of her birth, she'd punched Legolas in the face, kicked Coliel when the older twin had rolled over in their cradle to cuddle up next to her, and bitten Tathardis a little bit too hard while she was feeding. Yep, Thranduil thought with no small amount of dread, she had Oropher's temper all right.

It didn't help she was the first child since Belegon to inherit Oropher's silver locks. Even though she had her mother's olive complexion, there was no denying she had Sindar blood. Or, more specifically, Oropher's blood. Her silver hair, determined expression, and grey-blue eyes spoke for themselves, even at such a young age. And Oropher's reputation was still alive and thriving, even centuries after his death.

Her Maia ancestry also spoke for itself, even though her abilities didn't manifest until she was almost forty-four. This fact, coupled with the fact she'd never shown any inclination of having powers before, led Thranduil to conclude she had not had access to her abilities from birth like the others had. The potential for them had been there, but they'd laid dormant for forty-four years. Why this was the case, Thranduil did not know. However, given how it happened, he later realised that her abilities had manifested in full, at a time when they were most needed.

* * *

Coliel and Celebiel were playing outside in the forest. Being forty-four, they were considered old enough to leave the safety of the palace gardens without supervision. So long as they let their mother or father know what they were doing, and did not go far or stay out past dark. The spiders that had taken up residence in the southern forest had not yet made it this far North, and the enchantments Thranduil had placed on their part of the forest ensured orcs and other undesirable creatures did not find their way through. While the forest was not as safe and friendly as it had once been, these precautions ensured the northern part was still safe enough to allow the elflings to play in the forest unsupervised.

One day, in the golden twilight of autumn, that suddenly changed.

The young twins were playing in the piles of dead leaves that littered the forest floor. The trees, who hadn't yet lost all their leaves, encouraged them. They waited until the elflings weren't looking, and dropped more leaves on their heads, along with creating piles of leaves that hadn't been there a moment before, just to annoy them. This had been going on for some time, and both elflings were getting tired. They were just discussing heading back home early today, when the trees around them suddenly went still and quiet. It was so unnatural for them to be completely still, that the twins looked up in alarm.

 _Hide, hide, hide, HIDE!_

The elves didn't stop to ask questions, and fairly flew up into the tree's branches. They'd never known a tree to be so panicked before. Not long after they were safely hidden, they heard growling and cursing in a language they did not understand. And it was getting louder. Coliel grasped her twin's hand, a shiver of fear working its way up her spine. Celebiel squeezed her hand reassuringly. She was, truth be told, rather excited, eagerly watching to see what was coming their way.

However, when she saw what had caused all the commotion, Celebiel had to bite her lip so as not to make a sound. Never in her life had she seen such an ugly creature. It was so monstrous in appearance, that she could hardly bear to even look at it. Her twin felt the same. One glimpse, and Coliel had closed her eyes tightly. While these creatures were revolting to look at, Celebiel found she couldn't look away. She was completely fascinated by them, and quickly realised they must be orcs. They had been told enough tales of previous battles (which many family members had participated in) to have a rough idea of what orcs looked like. However, even Golwendir's most outrageous stories hadn't prepared her for just how _ugly_ they were.

The orcs did not stop nor pause; it was obvious they were simply passing through. There was not many of them, and they soon disappeared, heading south-east. After waiting a while to make sure there were no more, the twins decided it was past time to head for home. The forest, which had been so warm and friendly before, suddenly seemed a cold and scary place. They both longed for the safety of the palace, and the security being with their family brought.

Coliel led the way through the treetops, being desperate to get home as fast as possible. The orcs had seriously scared her. Celebiel, while following at a more normal pace, saw the patch of fungus first, and called out to her sister in alarm.

"Colie, slow down! You'll fall!"

Coliel turned around to answer her sister, about to say that she was okay and would not fall. However, at the exact moment she looked back, her foot landed on the fungus, which was very slippery. Before she realised what was happening, she was in free-fall, and dimly heard Celebiel yell her name as the ground rushed to meet her. The tree tried to catch her, but it was not quick enough, having also been shaken by the appearance of the orcs. Coliel landed heavily on her back in a pile of leaves. She laid there for a few moments, winded, before she slowly sat up and winced at the ache that was spreading through her whole body.

"Colie! Where are you?!"

Coliel looked up, and could just make out her sister's silver hair amongst the trees branches as she made her way towards her. She had been a couple of trees ahead of the younger twin.

"I'm okay! Coming back up now."

Coliel was shaking so badly from both the orcs and her fall, that she had to stop and take a few deep breathes to try and calm down. She did not trust herself not to fall out of the trees again in her current state. Closing her eyes, Coliel concentrated on her breathing, as she rested her forehead against the tree.

She was fine. Everything was fine.

Her sister's panicked voice suddenly startled her out of her thoughts.

"Colie, BEHIND YOU!"

The sheer terror in her sister's voice had Coliel spinning around before she had even fully registered what had been said. She had never heard pure raw _panic_ in her sister's voice before. And, when she saw what had panicked her sister, Coliel screamed in terror.

An orc was standing less than three feet away from her, a menacing grin on its face as it swung its weapon low.

The sensible thing to do would have been to run or climb back up the tree. But Coliel's limbs had frozen in fear, and she found she was unable to move. Dimly, over the blood pounding in her ears, Coliel heard Celebiel scream again, before her right leg erupted in pain. Coliel collapsed to the ground with a gasp, as everything around her seemed to slow down. In a haze, she watched Celebiel leap out of the tree and land on the orcs shoulders, digging a small knife into its eye as she did so. A knife she wasn't supposed to have, Coliel thought vaguely. Ada said they were still too young to carry weapons around. Not that Celebiel cared, she was determined to be a warrior when she grew up. Just like their older siblings were…

"Colie, your leg!"

Her sister's voice seemed to be coming from the other end of a long tunnel. However, the renewed pain that erupted in her leg seconds later made her scream again, and snapped her out of the haze she'd been in. She blinked back tears o as she tried to figure out what had just happened. The orc was lying half-buried under a thick branch, black blood trickling from its face.

Coliel blinked again.

"It's dead? How?"

Celebiel was busy trying to stop the bleeding from the wound on Coliel's leg.

"The tree helped me kill it. You are hurt!"

Coliel winced as her sister secured her belt above the gaping wound to cut off the blood flow, and slow down the bleeding. It didn't stop it completely, and, now that her head was clearing, the older twin knew she needed proper medical attention as soon as possible.

"Cel, you have to go and find Ada. I can't move, or it will start bleeding bad again."

Celebiel looked at her sister with conflicting emotions. She too, had realised this wound needed proper attention. But, she also knew that Coliel needed someone with her, to keep her mind off things.

"I don't want to leave you. What if they come back?"

Coliel shook her head.

"You don't have a choice. I need help. Find Ada, and bring him back here as fast as you can. I will be fine."

Celebiel looked at her sister's pale skin and pain-filled eyes. She was beginning to suspect that blade had been poisoned. There was no other explanation for how quickly Coliel's health was deteriorating.

"You are not fine. I know! I'll get the trees to send a message to Nana!"

Without waiting for an answer, Celebiel leapt up, and run over to place her hand on the tree next to the one Coliel had fallen out of.

"Can you send a message to Nana? Tell her to tell Ada to come quickly; he is desperately needed."

 _Of courshshshshshe!_

All the trees around them immediately responded, and started passing the message from tree to tree with a lot of shooshing. They were horrified by what had just happened, and were eager to do anything they could to help. Confident help would soon arrive, Celebiel run back over to her twin, to see if she could do anything in the meantime.

By this point, Coliel was even paler then before. While the bleeding had practically stopped, Celebiel could see the bone in her sister's leg, the cut was so deep. It was gaping and ragged around the edges, and smelt funny. The smell caused Celebiel to feel slightly nauseous. Coliel was obviously feeling much worse. She was firmly not looking at her leg, and her normally dark olive skin was practically white. Celebiel grasped her hand reassuringly; it was limp and clammy. Celebiel tried to send some of her own energy to her sister to help her handle the pain. They had always been able to comfort each other in this way, though Celebiel found it much easier to transfer energy to Coliel then vice-versa.

As she was doing it, Celebiel suddenly felt a strange sense of calm overtake her. She went from not knowing what to do, to knowing exactly what she had to do, in the space of a couple of moments. Gently letting go of her sister's hand, the silver-haired elf knelt near the injured leg without saying a word.

Coliel watched her warily through pain-filled eyes. Her complexion had lost so much colour in such a short amount of time, that her skin was now practically grey.

"Cel, just leave it. Ada will be here soon. He will fix it."

Celebiel did not respond in words. Instead, she placed one hand on either side of the wound, and suddenly pushed it together. Coliel gave a shriek of pain and almost passed out as fire erupted in her leg. For several moments, it was pure agony. Then, as quickly as it had come, it was gone, a numb sensation taking its place. Opening her eyes (which she couldn't remember closing), Coliel looked down at her leg.

And froze in shock at seeing nothing but a small scratch sitting where the deep wound had been.

Looking at Celebiel, who was still kneeling near her leg, Coliel managed to gather her thoughts enough to speak.

"What did you do?"

Celebiel looked at her sister with glazed eyes.

"I healed you."

Without further warning, Celebiel's face suddenly lost all its colour, and _she_ collapsed in a heap as _she_ lost consciousness. Coliel gave a cry of alarm, and placed two fingers on her sister's neck. After a moment, she felt a pulse beating steadily, and breathed a sigh of relief.

She had no idea what had just happened, but they were both alive, at least. And, while she was still weak and shaky, she was starting to feel a bit better. For now. Coliel used the last bit of her strength to lift Celebiel's head off the ground, and rest it in her lap. That simple action sapped the last of her energy, and she longed to slip into oblivion like her sister had. But, to do that would leave them vulnerable to anything. While she was helpless right now, she couldn't put her sister in more danger by not looking out for her. She must stay awake until help arrived.

Help was not long in coming. The trees had worked at double their normal speed. Very soon, they let the young elf know that her Ada was on his way.

Secure in that knowledge, Coliel waited until Thranduil burst into the clearing, before she finally gave in to the pull of unconsciousness.

* * *

Celebiel woke with a yell, and sat bolted upright in bed, her heart still pounding from the nightmare. Dimly, she realised she was not in her bed. It took a few desperate moments of trying to focus on her surroundings, to realise she was in the healing ward of the palace. Which meant she had been injured in some way, though she didn't remember being hurt…

Celebiel gasped, and went cold all over, as the orc attack came back to her with startling clarity. She did not fully remember what had happened, but she did know her sister had been dying. She had healed Coliel, though the rest of that memory was a blank. She had no idea what had happened while she'd been unconscious. Before she could go into full-blown panic, a soft voice broke into her muddled brain, and she felt a familiar hand on her chest.

"Easy Celebiel. Everything's fine. Breath for me. You are okay. Coliel is okay. Calm down. It's okay."

Ada. Ada was here, which meant they were safe.

Celebiel instantly relaxed, and her eyesight fully cleared. Looking around, her eyes fastened on Thranduil. Despite his reassuring words, her father looked very worried.

"Celebie!"

Celebiel suddenly found herself engulfed in the embrace of her twin sister, who was hanging onto her with a strength she hadn't known Coliel possessed. As she hugged her back, Celebiel felt her heart-beat slowly return to normal, and a sense of calm settle over her.

Ada was here. They were home. Everything was okay.

* * *

After helping Coliel to lay down on the bed next to her twin, Thranduil decided it was time to ask his youngest about what had happened out there. He'd heard Coliel's account of events (and had his private melt-down from finding his two young daughters lying unconscious next to a dead orc), and decided it was time to hear what Celebiel remembered as having happened. He was sure certain points would differ somewhat from what her sister remembered. And, he needed all the information, to figure out exactly _what_ had happened.

Thranduil smiled at Celebiel.

"Coliel has told us you healed her leg wound. Can you elaborate on how you felt, and what happened, starting from the time you managed to slow down the bleeding?"

Celebiel nodded slowly.

"Yes, at least, I think so. Some things are fuzzy, but I remember what I was feeling very well. I remember trying not to panic after sending a message to Nana, and looking at the wound and feeling helpless. Then…"

Celebiel hesitated as she thought back on just what had happened. Thranduil waited patiently.

"After this panic, I suddenly felt a great sense of calm. I knew what I had to do. It was not a conscious decision; it was almost like I was a passenger in my own body. I felt very focussed, and did not have to think about what I was doing. My hands glowered gold, and the light covered the wound. I felt…warm. And calm. And focussed. And like it would all be okay. And, when I next looked, the wound was almost healed. Just a small cut remained. I cannot remember anything else after that."

"That is because you were unconscious. You might have saved me from dying of poison, but you scared me half to death instead, fainting like that!"

Coliel hugged her twin fiercely; she was very shaken by the whole ordeal. Celebiel grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry sis, I did not mean to scare you."

Coliel did not reply; she just tightened her arms around the younger twin. Celebiel hugged her back before she looked at Thranduil with her large grey-blue eyes. Eyes that were so much like his own, but much more expressive then his had ever been. She still did not let go of her sister, and Thranduil suspected she would not be letting go for some time. He made a mental note to tell the cook to send in enough food for two elflings when the evening meal was ready.

"Ada, what exactly happened?"

Thranduil smiled. Neither daughter was in danger anymore, and, after hearing about Celebiel's experiences, he knew exactly what had happened. And it pleased him no end.

"It seems, my dear, that you have healing abilities similar to mine. I experience much the same thing, when I heal people."

Celebiel's eyes widened, as the full implications of her father's words set in.

"You mean I _do_ have special Maia-abilities from great-grandmother?"

Thranduil nodded.

"Yes, you do. And those abilities saved your sister's life. You not only healed the wound, you somehow managed to stop the poison from working."

Celebiel grabbed her sister in sudden panic.

"You were poisoned!"

Coliel smiled.

"Yes, but you stopped the poison spreading. And Ada completely healed me. Why did you lose consciousness on me? That was scary!"

Coliel's voice was more than a little bit accusing. She had it together now, but had been seriously shaken up. It had taken both Thranduil _and_ Tathardis forever to calm her down when she'd woken up in the healing ward to find her sister was still unconscious in the next bed. She had refused to leave her side since, and Thranduil had stayed with her. Tathardis had been called away a few minutes before Celebiel woke, to deal with an urgent matter that had suddenly come up. Her daughters were safe now, and someone had to ensure the kingdom continued to run until the King took over the reins again himself.

Celebiel frowned.

"It's not like I can control it; I did not mean to faint. Ada, why did I faint?"

"Because you exerted too much energy all at once, dear. Your body shut down to recover. It has happened to me before. I was unconscious for days."

Thranduil did not mention the circumstances surrounding that incident. About how he'd brought Belegon back to life, but almost killed himself in the process. Dagorlad and what had happened there. was not something they ever talked about, nor dwelt on. The loses sustained there were still too painful for them all.

But, Thranduil knew he would not hesitate to do it again if any of them was in danger. He had no self-preservation instincts where his family was concerned. They came first. They always had, and they always would.

Just like he had always come first with his mother.

The sound of both twins talking at once brought his attention back to the present.

"I wasn't unconscious for days!"

"You were! You were unconscious for a whole _night_!"

"That's not days! That is _one_ night."

"Still counts!"

"Does not. A day is one whole moon-and-sun cycle!"

Thranduil smiled softly, as the twins continued their loud discussion of what qualified as a day. They did not normally disagree about things, but had had a big scare. They all had. This part of the forest was supposed to be safe. Thranduil knew he had to find out how those orcs had gotten through the protective magic he'd set up to shield the Northern Forest. Something had failed, and it was up to him to find out why that was.

Though he needed to make sure his family was safe first. And, right now, their forest was not safe. Not until he figured out what had happened.

Maybe it was time to respond to the letter that had been sitting on his desk for weeks.

* * *

 **Twice the number of elflings apparently means twice the drama. Poor Thranduil. I think his heart probably stopped when he ran into that clearing to see both his young daughters lying pale and unconscious next to a dead orc…**

 **This is the point when their forest really started to change for the worse, and becomes Mirkwood.**

* * *

 **Preview of Chapter 10: Coliel**

 _ **Tathardis's eyes went big.**_

" _ **Of course. What happened? How do you know?"**_

 _ **Lanny shook her head.**_

" _ **Tell you in private."**_

* * *

 **Next chapter** _ **will**_ **be up in a couple of days. I want to have this story fully posted by next weekend, so I can start posting my Mairon redemption one.**

 **So, what did you think of this chapter?**


	10. Coliel

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters in this story, and make no money from them. This story** **is purely a work of fanfiction and written for fun. However, I do own the OC's, and I ask that you don't use them in your own writing without consulting me first.**

 **Notes at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Coliel**

When Tathardis gave birth to the first twin, over six hundred years after Garavon's birth, those in the room with her were struck speechless. This was due to the baby's perfectly gold hair, which no one else in the family possessed. Golwendir's hair colour was the closest, being blond with gold highlights, but they had always thought that colour come from his mother's side. Laereth had had hair of a similar colour. Apparently, it was in Thranduil's family line as well.

Despite being the spitting image of her twin (except for Celebiel's hair being silver) it became obvious early on that the twins had vastly different personalities. Coliel was refined, ladylike and serious, even at such a young age. Celebiel, on the other hand, was slightly wild. Despite these chalk-and-cheese temperaments, their family loved the twins equally. It had been so long since Garavon's birth that Tathardis and Thranduil had not been sure if having more children was a possibility. They had had their first three so close together, that the chances of having any more so much later had not been at all promising.

They should have realised by now that normal rules of what was and was not likely to happen did not apply with their family. The House of Oropher made their own rules, and their people had no choice but to accept that.

Which they readily did, once they got over the initial shock. In fact, the forest population was thrilled to have two more princesses, especially as they had inherited so many Silvan characteristics. Though their Sindar heritage also shone through; the twins having Thranduil's eyes and face shape. Their Maia abilities were also inherited from him, though they didn't reveal themselves until Coliel and Celebiel were forty-four. Up to that point, Celebiel's gifts had laid dormant, and Coliel's had only partially revealed themselves, though no one had realised it.

When the full extent of Coliel's powers became apparent, she was visiting Lothlórien with Tathardis, Celebiel, Tulusdis, Lanny and Aeweth. As was the norm, her sibling and nieces were unaffected by her abilities, but no one else was. And there were many elves who witnessed it, as half the population of the Golden Woods had gathered to hear her sing a new song she'd composed. For someone so young, she had already gained a reputation in Mirkwood that had carried over to Lothlórien as having the most beautiful singing voice since Lúthien.

Galadriel and Celeborn had insisted for a long time they had a standing invitation to visit the Golden Woods whenever any of them wanted to. After the incident with the orcs and the twins, Thranduil decided the more vulnerable family members needed to be sent somewhere safe. Just while he sorted out why the enchantment had failed, and asserted what was happening in the forest. Jobs that Belegon, Golwendir, Tordir, Legolas, Lothwen and Garavon stayed behind to help him with. Celebiel had wanted to stay, more determined than ever to train as a warrior, but Thranduil had wanted her well away from all this. Even if she had killed that orc (with the trees help) she was still only forty-four. He wanted her to have something resembling a childhood before she started worrying about things like that. There would be plenty of time to worry and fret over these things later.

And so, half the royal family had gone to stay in Lothlórien for a while. Thondir, always the overprotective brother, had gone with his sisters as an escort and guard, as had a veritable army of others. After what had happened, Thranduil was taking no chances. Tulusdis thought it was slightly extreme. For once, Tathardis totally disagreed with her sister. She was very shaken by what had happened to her young daughters. She loved their forest dearly, but it was starting to become dark and unfriendly. The trees were no longer playful, and the forest was not so bright now. She was relived to be going away for a bit, while Thranduil sorted out what was happening.

Especially as they were going to Lothlórien. While it did not hold a candle to their woods (in the Silvan elves of Mirkwood's opinion) it was still a lovely place. And was seemingly unaffected by the evil that was infesting their woods. Tathardis knew the Golden Woods was only kept safe because Galadriel held one of those cursed Elven Rings of Power. Despite (or possibly because) Thranduil was half-Maia, he disliked and mistrusted any magic that couldn't be explained by Maia or Elven blood. Oropher had been the same, and strongly advised the Noldor against using the Rings when they'd first being created. He'd seen first-hand what happened with the Silmarils after all. He had _not_ want a repeat performance of _those_ events. Noldor elves and shiny things did _not_ mix well.

However, no one had listened to him, or paid him much mind. He was just a Sindar elf, and what did the Sindar know about High Elf matters? Thranduil had confided in Tathardis in the dead of night, not long after Dagorlad, that he wondered if that refusal to listen, and the scorn, was what had led Oropher to order that pre-mature charge. It was the kind of thing he would do to try and regain his pride. Instead, he'd lost his life, and two-thirds of their army. While Thranduil did not like the Noldor much for similar reasons (many thought the Silvan's especially were beneath them, because they weren't as educated or learned and had not seen Valinor. It was a view that Thranduil took as a personal insult towards him and his family) he possessed some humility, and would do anything to keep his family safe.

And Galadriel, for all that she was Noldor, was humbler then Gil-galad or Celebrimbor had been. Might be something to do with the fact she'd married a Sindar, Thranduil felt. He liked Celeborn, having known him in Doriath, though he'd initially questioned his choice of wife. However, Galadriel proved to care for those around her, no matter if they were Noldor, Sindar or Silvan. It was for this reason Thranduil felt secure sending his family to her to look after. He knew they would be safe there, and some time away might do them good. Especially Tathardis. She'd been very tired ever since the twins were born, only reviving briefly when they'd visited Rivendell several decades ago. Thranduil hoped some time spent away from the darkening forest would help her.

Would help them all. He would have sent everyone if he could, but realised the others were all adult warriors, and able to take care of themselves. He'd still asked if anyone wanted to go, but they were all determined to stay and make their forest safe again. Thranduil respected their wishes.

* * *

Upon arriving in Lothlórien, the Mirkwood party was made very welcome. Having never seen the Golden Woods before, the children, Coliel and Celebiel especially, were totally awestruck. However, in private they later agreed it was nice, but not as nice as _their_ woods. Even with the orcs, they liked their trees and forest better. Even though it was nice not to have to worry about being attacked by hostiles or running into trouble. Tathardis, who'd hardly let the twins out of her sight since the orcs, felt safe enough in Lothlórien to give them leave to explore by themselves.

On their fourth day there, she insisted they came back in the early afternoon to get ready for a festival that night. It was a very special one, as Coliel was going to sing a new song she had written that not even her family had heard. And it was truly a beautiful song. When she had finished singing it, Lanny, Celebiel and Aeweth had clapped enthusiastically. They were the only ones to do so. Not because no one else had enjoyed it, but because the full extent of Coliel's Maia-inherited abilities had unknowingly revealed themselves.

It turned out that Coliel's voice was so beautiful, she could bend the minds of those who heard her into doing her will.

They only figure _that_ out after she'd completely enchanted the entire population of the Golden Woods with that one song. They were all staring at her glassy-eyed, completely incapable of doing anything but hanging off her every word.

Even Galadriel was affected, though not as strongly as some of the younger elves, and the males especially. As everyone was so silent, Coliel looked around at the gathered elves uneasily.

"Did you not like it?"

Versions of 'we loved it' immediately were presented to her in full force, causing the elfling to cover her ears and back away.

"Stop, just STOP."

Immediately, everyone went dead silent. You could have heard a pin drop. Coliel started trembling, not understanding what was happening, as she frantically looked for her mother in the crowd. When she saw her sitting there, looking almost as glassy-eyed as the others, Coliel ran to her, and threw her arms around her neck.

"Naneth, what is happening?"

For a moment, Tathardis could not move or speak. Then, as Coliel's words penetrated her brain, her eyes cleared and she blinked in disorientation. At the same moment, everyone else snapped out of whatever trance they had gone into, and conversation resumed. Tathardis put her arms around her daughter, and was surprised to find her shaking.

"Have you finished the song dear?"

Coliel nodded.

"Yes, but what happened?"

Tathardis frowned. As far as she was concerned, Coliel had just finished presenting her song.

"What do you mean?"

By this point, Lanny, Celebiel and Aeweth had reached them. Celebiel threw her arms around her sister and mother, while Aeweth hovered over them. Lanny, having figured out what had just happened (she had A LOT of experience with this sort of thing by now, and was _way_ smarter than your average elf. In fact, both Thranduil and Belegon thought she may very well be the smartest out of the whole family), spoke softly to Tathardis.

"I think Coliel's special abilities have just revealed themselves. Could we go somewhere private to talk? She is pretty shaken up."

Tathardis's eyes went big.

"Of course. What happened? How do you know?"

Lanny shook her head.

"Tell you in private."

* * *

 _Later that night._

"I really don't know what happened. She's never shown any signs of this before."

Galadriel look at Tathardis. The Silvan elf was clearly agitated, but remaining calm and in control of herself. Well, she did have to put up with Thranduil, Galadriel thought. Giving her past dealings with the Woodland King, he couldn't be the easiest husband. She imagined he must test one's patience on a regular basis.

"But the others have shown signs of similar things, have they not?"

Tathardis eyed Galadriel warily. The unreadable look Mirkwood's Queen was currently giving her, reminded Galadriel eerily of how Thranduil had been when she'd first met him in Doriath.

"I don't know what you mean."

Galadriel silently sighed. She'd been wanting to bring this up with Mirkwood's Rulers for some time, but hadn't known how to do it in a way that wouldn't cause strife. Best to just get it over with as fast as possible, and then deal with the fallout, the Noldo she-elf decided.

"I know they all have Maia blood, Tathardis. You do not have to try to explain things, or hide it."

The Queen of the Woodland Realm looked at Galadriel in shock. There was also more than a little suspicion in them, as her body stiffened and her eyes grew hard.

"How do you know that? We don't speak of it. Oropher did not want anyone to know about it but close family, and we've honoured that."

Galadriel nodded.

"A wise idea. It is a powerful and dangerous secret, something that could easily be abused. As for how I know…I know many things, Tathardis. It is complicated, but all I know is that there is Maia blood in your children. I suspect it comes from Oropher or Thranduil. No one else here knows about it, not even Celeborn. And there is no reason why he should ever learn of it. Your secret is safe with me. I just want you to know that there is no need to explain Coliel, or any of the others. It does not change anything."

Tathardis lost some of her hostility at hearing that, but the suspicious look did not leave her face. Wanting to put the Queen at ease, and earn the trust of the Woodland Realm, Galadriel smiled kindly.

"I am just glad that Coliel is okay. Nothing like this has ever happened before then? You had no idea she could charm people into doing her bidding using just her voice? That was something Lúthien was said to have been able to do."

The Wood Elf Queen shook her head, a troubled expression waring for domination with the suspicion.

"No. We all just thought she'd being blessed with a beautiful voice. I had no idea she could do that. None of us did, least of all Coliel."

Galadriel nodded thoughtfully.

"I am interested that Celebiel, Lanny and Aeweth were apparently unaffected. I had enough control over my own mind to observe that they were the only ones not to be sitting there, spellbound. How can that be?"

Tathardis smiled wryly, and a bit more of the suspicion left her expression.

"They all seem immune to each other's illusions and abilities. Thranduil suspects it is because they all inherited these abilities from the same person. Though no one has ever been able to slip a lie past Belegon."

Galadriel's eyebrow quirked up.

"Oh? That sounds like an interesting story."

Tathardis almost genuinely smiled. Almost.

"It is."

She did not elaborate, and Galadriel did not push. She felt she'd pried enough into the affairs of the Mirkwood Royal family for now. Especially as they were renowned for their pride and stubbornness. Oropher had broken faith with Galadriel all those years ago over matters of pride, and Galadriel did not want it to happen again with his son. Not after the pains she'd taken to fix it.

A few years ago, Galadriel had admitted to Thranduil in a letter there had been faults on both sides, and she had not been entirely blameless in what happened. It had been a hard thing to admit to. But Galadriel had swallowed her pride, and done it. She had asked for forgiveness for the way the Noldor had treated his family, and offering him an olive branch to start their relationship anew. And it had born fruit. They were finally on cordial terms for the first time, well, possibly ever. The last thing she wanted to do was to alienate the Kingdom of the Greenwood again. Especially over something as trivial as this.

While it was obviously a big deal to the family, in the wider scheme, it did not change a thing.

Something which the Queen needed to know.

"Tathardis. I want you to know that this does not change a thing. It will not be talked about nor mentioned to anyone. This, I swear to you."

Tathardis's shock was plain to see.

"You mean that."

Galadriel nodded firmly.

"I would not have said it if I did not. When I make a promise, I do not break it. You have very special children, Tathardis. Thank you for letting me be a part of their lives. Even if it is only a small part."

Tathardis cocked her head to the side in consideration.

"You are not the elf Oropher used to rant about, and that I always imagined you to be. Thranduil told me you had changed. Why do it?"

Galadriel sighed.

"It is silly to stay alienated from each other when pride is the only reason we cannot be allies. It took me a while to see that. Living on Middle Earth among Sindar and Silvan elves has helped me to see a lot of things that I did not notice before."

Tathardis looked very impressed. Though there was a wicked gleam in her eye that Galadriel, lost in her memories as she was, failed to notice.

"Next, you'll be apologising for your arrogance."

Galadriel involuntarily winced.

"Do not push it."

Tathardis suddenly laughed. A genuine laugh, one that was full of mirth. It shocked Galadriel, who never imagined the Queen of Mirkwood would chortle like that.

"Your face! Oh, my word, your face was priceless. That is one thing that never seems to change; your lack of a sense of humour."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I did not plan for a history-of-Thranduil's-dislike-of-Noldor in this universe to be explained. It seems I don't plan for a lot of things that happen. Damn Plot Bunnies. But then, they went and reconciled Thranduil and Galadriel. Good Plot Bunnies. Though I'm not sure Galadriel isn't OOC in this, I don't really care. And her pride DID lead to her being exiled to Middle Earth. It is there in The Silmarillion. While she was not part of the kinslaying, the Curse of the Noldor was put on her for rebelling. Good Plot Bunnies, wrapping everything up so nicely.**

 **Though they've apparently decided that everyone outside the Woodland Realm has a very distorted image of what Thranduil is like. We all know he is a devoted husband who will even face his irrational fear of teapots to bring his pregnant wife a cuppa (TFM: King and Queen). But, to outsiders, he is a very cold, distant, aloof and arrogant person. Completely different to how he is with his family and subjects.**

 **My, this is a long author's note. I should stop here.**

* * *

 **Preview of Chapter 11: Helegion**

" _ **Lagoron, are you okay? What happened?"**_

 _ **Lagoron slowly sat up, rubbing various parts of his body gingerly. He was sporting a rather spectacular black eye, Thranduil noticed with concern, and his nose was very red.**_

" _ **I fell over something. That hurt."**_

* * *

 **Only one more chapter of this story left to go now! As always, if you liked this chapter and are following/have favourited this story, please leave a review and let me know! Reviews are the only feedback and motivation I get to share my stories with others.**


	11. Helegion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters in this story, and make no money from them. This story** **is purely a work of fanfiction and written for fun. However, I do own the OC's, and I ask that you don't use them in your own writing without consulting me first.**

 **I see Helegion as being thirteen to fifteen-hundred years old during the War of the Ring. He is the youngest elf in the Realm, and probably the youngest in the whole of Middle Earth.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Helegion**

When Tathardis fell pregnant for the sixth time, everyone was shocked. The twins (whose birth had been considered unusual enough) were over seven-hundred years old by this point. No other elflings had been born in the Woodland Realm for almost two hundred years. No one had expected nor planned to have any more children, so Tathardis's pregnancy was a huge event. One that all the elves in Mirkwood celebrated with much dancing, singing and merriment.

This child would most likely be the last elf to be born in Middle Earth. The power of the elves was weakening. The Noldor especially, had started leaving these shores for the Undying Lands in droves. While the Sindar and Silvan elves mostly had no wish to sail, the growing darkness forced them to change their way of life, or risk perishing. While some of these changes had heavy consequences, the elves did not have a choice. If they wanted to continue living in their beloved forest, they had to adapt.

One of these changes was that it became very risky to have children. The world they lived in was growing more dangerous with every passing day. In the fortress of Dol Guldur in the South, a great evil had settled some years back. This evil was spreading outwards, consuming the forest as it went; casting the once green forest into darkness. One known as Greenwood the Great, by the middle of the Third Age, these shadowy forests had become commonly known by the much darker name of Mirkwood. Giant spiders and rogue orcs roamed freely under the blackened and brooding trees on the southern side of the Enchanted River, sometimes managing to find their way across the water. Despite the protective magic that hung over the place. Many wood elves had perished during the early days of this darkness, before those that were left had realised there was a problem. When they had, everything had changed drastically.

Thranduil's underground palace was no longer just the residence of the royal family, their servants and friends, and the high officials and advisors. By the time Helegion was conceived, it had become a fortress and stronghold, a safe place to base operations and plan patrols from. The royal family, who had always been close to those they ruled, had become practically indistinguishable from their subjects. At least, Tordir, Legolas, Lothwen, Garavon and Celebiel had. All five were fully-fledged warriors, Captains and Leaders of patrols, and very lethal. They trained, lived and fought alongside their warriors, saving many lives with their quick actions and fearless personalities.

They dressed the same as the other warriors, in armour designed for both protection and camouflage. Despite this, the observant eye could pick out slight differences in design that denoted their royal status. It was the same with their weaponry; their knives and quivers being more decorated. They carried their knives almost everywhere now, as, even while they were in the palace, they never knew when they'd be called out on some patrol or other. The only time they weren't on-call, was when they were injured and in the healing halls. Or when they had enforced rest. Which Thranduil ensured happened on a semi-regular basis. Though it chaffed them to have to stay inside and rest whilst their friends and comrades were still out there, fighting to keep their borders safe. Not seeing the need for everyone to be constantly alert, Thranduil had soon implemented the system of scheduled rest period to extend to the whole army corps. It worked really well in ensuring there were always fresh warriors to take over a patrol.

Golwendir and Belegon joined the fight as needed, but found their skills were better utilised in the planning rooms. They coordinated patrols, communicated with military Captains, and kept the mountain of paperwork that never seemed to diminish from completely taking over Thranduil's study. Calithildis, Lanny, Tulusdis, Aeweth and Coliel helped in whatever ways they could. From cooking food for patrols to making and mending clothes to sharpening and maintaining knives and swords, the last of which both Lanny and Coliel were very proud of being able to do. Tathardis, before her pregnancy, had been heavily involved in the running of the Kingdom, taking a good part of the load off Thranduil's shoulders. As her pregnancy progressed, she had to step back and let Belegon take over, as the stress was too much. She still did what she could, but everyone was adamant that their mother/wife/sister/aunty must think of herself and her unborn child above everything else right now. Their subjects agreed. There was not one elf in the whole Realm who would not have instantly given their life to ensure their Queen remained safe. This child, even before his birth, was the one bright spot in their darkening world. The wood elves were prepared to protect him with all they had.

This was the backdrop to the birth of Thranduil's eighth child. To add to this dark atmosphere, he was born in the dead of winter. Despite this, there was no snow. The trees were so thick and dark in most of the forest that nothing penetrated them anymore. Not snow nor sunlight nor even rain, except for the very northern part. Here, the Enchanted River provided the first line of defence to the palace and the surrounding forest, protected by Thranduil's Maia abilities. Here, where the darkness had not yet fully taken hold, a small bit of the forest remained mostly free from evil's influence. A small haven and refuge for the weary wood elves. They did not know how their King did it, but they loved and respected him too much to question this small safe place he'd created for them.

When the baby was born, Thranduil and Tathardis knew what they wanted to name their sixth child from the beginning. While naming the other children had required much discussion and negotiation, this one was easy.

He was Helegion Thranduilion Oropherion.

A scion of the house of Oropher, he was born to the King and Queen of a struggling kingdom in the dead of winter. He was a blessing in these hard times for both the Silvan and the Sindar, and had fittingly inherited features of each race. From the time of his birth, Helegion was very sturdy and well-built. Unlike all Tathardis's previous children, who'd been slender and slight like her, Helegion had his father's solid build. He also had light-olive skin, thick dark brown hair (which was straight like his father's), and Thranduil's eyes.

As he grew older, it became apparent he'd inherited more than his physical build and eye colour from his father. His Maia-inherited abilities were a modified version of those his father possessed. Though he did not have the healing powers like Celebiel, nor the ability to commune with animals like Lothwen, he did have the ability to create illusions and muddle people's minds. And his Silvan blood meant he could persuade the trees to help him. Though they didn't figure that out until he was a bit older.

His initial ability became apparent when he was only four years of age. The way it happened had surprised his family. Even at such a young age, Helegion was more cool, calm and collected then any of the others had been. Except perhaps for Belegon, who had rarely been phased in his whole life. Helegion physically looked like his eldest brother as well, except for his darker complexion. He had the same built that both the King and Crown Prince shared, and was like Thranduil in other, little ways. Given all he knew, Thranduil did not know why he hadn't seen this coming.

He blamed it on stress and anxiety.

Though, to be fair, there had really been no way to see poor Lagoron having a full body collision with the floor of Thranduil's study coming. Unless you were Golwendir. And, even then, it wasn't like his second son could control what he did and did not see.

Thranduil was in said study one day in late spring (not that the forest really changed for each season anymore), doing paperwork. Helegion was happily playing with his wooden animals on the floor nearby. Thranduil often felt he wasn't spending enough time with his youngest, who was only a baby, and did not yet understand what was happening in the kingdom. When all the others had been born, he had been able to spend heaps of time with them, and take a day off if he felt like it. With Helegion, that was not the case. The situation in the forest meant the most time he could afford to take off for personal use was half-a-day, and even that was pushing it. And his older children and his grandchildren were rarely around at the same time. Whenever the whole family was together, he focussed on all of them equally. So, not wanting to miss his baby's childhood, Thranduil had organised things so that he could still get work done and spend time with Helegion.

It wasn't ideal, but it worked. And Helegion was always happy to spend time with his Ada, even if he did not have Thranduil's full attention. He was certainly easier to please and entertain than _any_ of the others had been.

Thranduil often wondered where that easy-going nature had come from. It was most certainly notfrom _him_.

A knock on the door (which was closed so Helegion did not wander away as he was want to do) brought Thranduil out of the letter he was reading. Helegion continued to play his game, talking away to himself about something or other, completely unbothered about the disturbance. He was used to them.

"Who's there?"

The familiar voice of Thranduil's chief Sindar advisor, and age-old friend, came clearly through the wood.

"Me. I have some more paperwork for you to sign. Can I come in?"

Thranduil sighed wearily. At this rate, he would never be done.

"Why not. Bring it here. I'll get done what I can. Mind Helegion."

The door opened. Seconds later a loud thud, a cry of pain, and an elfling bursting into tears, abruptly brought Thranduil's attention back into the room. Helegion was sitting there near the door, crying. His toy animals lay forgotten on the floor near him. Lagoron was lying flat out on the floor, groaning, surrounded by crumpled sheets of paper. Thranduil blinked at the scene, trying to figure out what he had missed. Deciding first things first, the King scooped up his son and hushed him, using a little of his healing power to ascertain the elfling was not hurt. Once he was satisfied with his son's health, Thranduil turned to regard his advisor with concern.

"Lagoron, are you okay? What happened?"

Lagoron slowly sat up, rubbing various parts of his body gingerly. He was sporting a rather spectacular black eye, Thranduil noticed with concern, and his nose was very red.

"I fell over something. That hurt."

The advisor went to rub his eye. And hissed, poking at it instead.

"Owe."

Thranduil's eyebrows went up.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you. You have a rather spectacular black eye."

"That explains the pain. What on earth did I trip over?"

Thrnaduil frowned.

"I think you may have tripped over Helegion. I _told_ you to be careful, that he was in the room."

His voice had taken on an icy quality. Thranduil trusted Lagoron with his life, and that of his family, but he'd warned the Sindar elf. Lagoron, however, was unbothered by Thranduil's manner.

"And I looked for him. I couldn't see him, and then I fell over something soft and solid…"

Lagoron stopped talking, and blinked at the small still-sniffling elfling in Thranduil's arms.

"So _that's_ what I fell over. Where did _he_ come from? Is he okay?"

Thranduil did not look the least impressed with the advisor's ramblings.

"He is fine, and has been here with me for most of the morning. I think you need to see a healer…"

Lagoron waved him off.

"I'm fine. Just – I did not see Helegion at all when I came in. And I looked, having almost stepped on him so many times before. But he was not to be seen."

The King frowned.

"Are you sure you looked? He was sitting right there, as plain as day!"

Lagoron nodded emphatically.

"I absolutely looked. I've almost stepped on him too many times not to give the floor an extra careful examination before I tread on it. Especially as you said he was in here with you. Thranduil, I did not see him. Stop giving me that look. He was not visible."

Thranduil hugged his son tighter.

"What do you mean, not visible?"

Lagoron thought that question through. He was feeling slightly woozy from hitting his head on the stone floor, but could still think clearly enough to formulate an answer.

Eventually.

"I mean, I could not see him. I can now, and I can guess where he was sitting from his toys, but I did not see him there before. Thranduil, you did not put an illusion on him, did you?"

Thranduil frowned in bewilderment.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that is the only explanation that makes sense for why I did not see him."

Lagoron suddenly swayed rather dangerously, but managed to grab the edge of the desk in time to prevent another collision with the ground. Sighing, Thranduil shifted his son to his other hip, and walked over to his friend.

"Here, you need this."

Thranduil placed his hand on Lagoron's forehead, allowing some of his healing power to flow through. It wasn't like the advisor didn't know all about them anyway. Thranduil did not feel he needed to hide his abilities in front of him. Not when Lagoron had known his mother personally.

Speaking of his mother…

When Thranduil was satisfied with Lagoron's health (and the black eye had faded), the King voiced his conflicting thoughts.

"Lagoron, as I was not casting any illusions, do you think Helegion was doing it himself?"

The now fully recovered advisor looked thoughtful.

"It is possible. Given what all the others can do, it is actually very possibly. Because I did not see him, and elves cannot make themselves invisible at will. Well, _you_ can, but it only works if people do not know you are there to begin with."

"I shield myself, not make myself invisible. That, is something I have never quite been able to manage. I apparently do not have _that_ ability. And I do not think Helegion does either. I think he might be able to cast illusions. Which would explain why people are always tripping over him…"

Both the older elves looked at the now sleeping elfling thoughtfully. Lagoron spoke first.

"I wonder if he can do anything else besides cast illusions?"

Thranduil looked lovingly at his little son.

"I guess time will tell. Most of the others have some secondary ability. And Helegion has already shown the ability to communicate with the trees."

"That's the Silvan in him."

"Yes, it is. But the Silvan elves have their own magic. And it is very powerful."

"True. Your Silvan children are more powerful then Belegon and Golwendir are."

Thranduil nodded.

"I suppose they are. Their abilities are very different though."

"Each of you is certainly unique." A new thought suddenly occurred to Lagoron. "How are you going to finish the paperwork? You only have one hand free."

"I only write with one hand."

"True. But you use two to organise the documents."

Thranduil frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Lagoron was not finished. And, as usual, he had a solution to the problem. When you'd been an advisor to three separate Elvenking's over the same number of Ages, you learnt a few things. Including not to point out a problem unless someone was about to die, or you had a solution.

"I'll read them to you and organise, so all you have to do is sign. After all these years, I think I know a few things about how to do paperwork."

* * *

Later that night, in the privacy of their room, Thranduil told Tathardis what had happened with Lagoron and Helegion. When he'd finished, the Queen nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay. Well, now that question is answered. With more drama then some, but less than others."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"No one else's abilities caused Lagoron to have a collision with the floor. I'd say that is pretty up there."

Tathardis nodded.

"Yes, it is. But Legolas is still at the top. Those first months were hard."

Thranduil agreed.

"No argument there. While he is not the most powerful, the fact his abilities were out in full force from the time he was born _was_ difficult. But, we got through it."

Tathardis laid her head on her husband's chest, cuddling into him.

"We did. When will you tell Helegion the truth about his abilities, and his family's heritage?"

Thranduil kissed the tip of her ear, causing her to giggle and duck out of the way. He knew she had ticklish ears, and _loved_ teasing her.

Though he remembered the bruise she'd given him the morning after their wedding night. He had never attempted to wake her up _that way_ ever again.

"When he is twenty-five, I will tell him everything. All the others were around that age when they started understanding more complex matters. There is no reason for Helegion to not be the same. He is an Oropherion after all. And Oropher always defied conventions."

"So do you. And your children."

Thranduil smiled.

"Yes, we do. And it is largely thanks to my mother. She certainly left us a heritage to be proud of."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Everyone's full names for future reference. Because why not._

Thranduil Oropherion.

Belegon Thranduilion Oropherion.

Golwendir Thranduilion Oropherion.

Lanthirwen Belegonieth Oropherion.

Tordir Golwendirion Oropherion

Legolas Thranduilion Oropherion

Lothwen Thranduilieth Oropherion.

Aeweth Golwendirieth Oropherion.

Garavon Thranduilion Oropherion.

Coliel Thranduilieth Oropherion.

Celebiel Thranduilieth Oropherion.

Helegion Thranduilion Oropherion.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well. Lagoron was apparently an advisor to Thingol, Oropher,** _ **and**_ **Thranduil. Go Lagoron!**

 **And so, we conclude this look into the lives of the Mirkwood Royal family over three Ages. Their world is a dark place now, and will become darker before the end. However, their love for each other will see them through.**

 **No matter what happens.**

 **Though the PB's are determined to kill off half of them before the end, so we'll have to see just who wins that discussion…**


End file.
